


The Mask You Wear

by MultiFangirl777



Series: The Mask You Wear [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsa and Anna are unrelated, F/M, Human Olaf - Freeform, Human Sven, Orphan Kristoff, Phantom of the Opera AU, future Kristanna, orphan anna, present Hanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 37,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFangirl777/pseuds/MultiFangirl777
Summary: Phantom of the Opera AU.
Relationships: Anna/Hans (Disney), Kristoff/Anna
Series: The Mask You Wear [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760455
Comments: 41
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have become obsessed with Andrew Lloyd Webber’s Phantom of the Opera, and I couldn’t stop thinking about how the Frozen characters would be in that universe. Thus, this story was born! I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> A huge thank you to @Val_2201 ! She helped me turn this vague idea into a full story, and has been such a big help in the process!
> 
> Now, without further ado, let the story begin!

Olina was on stage, performing the main cadenza of this play. Anna watched from the back with fascination, and mentally took notes on how to do that. 

Once the cadenza was done, Anna followed the other dancers out to the front of the stage to do their routine. She loved dancing - really, she did - but she always wished she would be given a major singing role as well. Still, she couldn’t complain, and danced with a wide grin on her face. 

All dancers knelt down, and Kai came on the stage to sing his solo. Mattias came running on stage halfway through to stop Kai, and Anna was grateful this was just a practice and not an actual performance. 

“The word is Rome, not Roma!” the director instructed. Anna turned her head to watch the action, and saw the stressed look on Kai’s face. 

“Rome? Rome is hard for me to say,” Kai contradicted. 

“You will pronounce it the right way, or we will find someone to take your place who knows how to pronounce ‘Rome’ correctly,” Mattias threatened. Kai clenched his jaw, but nodded in understanding. The director gave a signal to the pianist, and the music started back up from where they left off. 

Kai was able to pronounce “Rome” correctly, though he emphasized the correct pronunciation and shot a glance over at the director every time he did. Anna bit her lip to resist the urge to laugh at the defiance in Kai’s tone. 

Once his solo was done, all of the dancers were able to stand up and continue their routine. Olina and Kai started doing their own dance on the side. 

Anna was caught up in the dance, and she was too busy twirling to realize the music has stopped. Yelena’s staff connecting with the wood stage made Anna come back to reality. She blinked a few times, and looked around to find everyone staring at her. 

“Anna, while we are glad you enjoy dancing, you must be able to recognize your cue to stop,” Mattias informed her. Anna knew this, of course. It wasn’t often that she got lost in her own world while on stage, but this certainly wasn’t the first time. 

“My apologies, Mattias. I will strive not to do it again,” the young strawberry-blonde said, her head lowered to show she was truly sorry. 

“Thank you,” Mattias said, and Anna ran back to join the rest of the cast. “Now that I have your attention, there has been a change in management. Mister Hammerstein has retired, but not before finding two wonderful replacements.” Mattias extended his arm in the general direction of the left right stage, and two men walked up. One was a short, stout man with pure white hair. The other was a tall, average-sized man with brunette hair. “The shorter one is Mister Olaf Larsen. The other one is Mister Sven Nilsen.” The two men bowed as they were introduced. 

“It is a pleasure to meet all of you,” Sven spoke. “I have heard many great things about you, and have even attended a few of your shows over the years. I look forward to witnessing all of your rehearsals and shows moving forward.” 

“Yes. I especially look forward to hearing the high-acclaimed Olina as well,” Olaf said. Despite his hair color, he looked and sounded like a young man. Anna wondered if he simply dyed his hair. 

“Actually, I believe there is a wonderful number in Act 3 of this show that Olina sings,” Sven said. “If it would be alright, we would love to hear a sample of that song. Unless it causes some sort of problem...”

“There is no problem here, I ensure you,” Olina interrupted, striding up to the piano. She gave a curt nod to the pianist, who turned to the correct page and began playing. 

“Think of me. Think of me fondly when we’ve said goodbye!” Olina began, her voice sounding inhuman as always. 

Halfway through the song, Olina is interrupted by a sandbag falling from above. Anna jumps at the noise, and a few of the dancers start screaming. 

“Everyone, please, calm down! It is nothing to be frightened about! It was just a little trick from our stagehand Oaken,” Mattias soothed. “Oaken, get down here right now!”

Oaken showed up 20 seconds later, huffing and puffing from running. He was a more heavyset man, and he was just wearing a white T-shirt with black jeans. Anna had seen him in passing a few times, but he was almost never around them very long.

“Oaken, what is the meaning of this?!” Mattias questioner, pointing at the sandbag. Oaken looked between the director and the sandbag, and a look of confusion formed. 

“Mister Mattias, please, don’t look at me. I had left my position for a few moments. I was not responsible for that falling,” the stagehand answered. 

“Well if you didn’t do it, who did?” Mattias asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Anna has seen that look before. He was starting to get annoyed. 

“Perhaps it was the Opera Ghost, sir,” Oaken offered. Mattias and Yelana laughed, but many of the rest of the cast became scared and started whispering about it. 

“Opera Ghost?” Olaf asked, sounding a little intrigued. 

“No one has met the owner of this building. Some speculate that maybe there isn’t an owner, and that it is just a ghost,” Mattias explained. 

“It is not speculation! It is the truth!” Olina shouted. The expression on her face made it look like she actually did just see a ghost. She was standing in front of Mattias, anger evident now. “You said you had gotten rid of the ghost!”

“I never said such a thing. I don’t know where you got that from,” Mattias countered.

“Well, if you are not going to get rid of it, then I quit! I refuse to have my life at risk because of some ghost who refuses to leave this place!” Olina exclaimed. Before anyone could stop her, she ran off stage, leaving Mattias disgruntled. 

“Wonderful! We lost our star performer! Now how will we be able to do the show tonight?” he asked aloud. 

“Surely you have an understudy for the part?” Sven replied. 

“An understudy? Olina never needed an understudy. She was always here, on time and on key. We never even considered having a replacement for her,” Mattias replied, running a hand through his hair. 

“Anna Andersen can sing it!” a voice said from behind the redhead. She turned her head to see Elsa, one of her fellow dancers and best friend, looking over at Mattias excitedly. Before she could protest, Elsa was pulling her towards the center stage. “She has been getting a lot of private lessons recently!”

“Private lessons? From whom?” Mattias asked. Anna bit her lip. She had never told anyone about her private tutor before. 

“I don’t know, sir,” she lied. Mattias sighed and walked away, still grumbling about having to cancel the show. Sven walked up to the young girl. 

“Andersen? That’s a peculiar name. Any relation to the pianist Iduna?” he inquired. 

“She was my mother,” Anna replied, smiling at the memory of her mother, and the fact someone knew her. 

“Let her sing for you,” Yelana spoke up, walking towards them. “She has been well-taught.” Anna opened her mouth to protest, but Sven cut her off. 

“Very well, then. Let’s replay the song, from the top!” the new manager instructed. The pianist obeyed, and began playing the tune. 

Anna took a deep breath, but her voice still came out shaky as she sang the first few notes. She turned to try and run away, but Yelena hit the stage with her staff again, stopping her in her tracks. She looked behind her to Elsa, who gave her a reassuring nod and smile. Anna nodded back, and when she continued to sing, her voice slowly became stronger - more confident. 

After the first chorus, the music stopped, and there was a grand round of applause from everyone. 

“That was beautiful, Miss Andersen! You will sing the role tonight! Go get ready for tonight. I look forward to the full performance,” Sven announced. Anna gave him a wide smile, but was quickly pulled away by Yelana as they went to her dressing room. Anna was so excited. This was her first major role in the stage! She couldn’t wait to do the full performance, even if the idea was still a little scary for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna performs as the main lead. An old friend returns.

“Five minutes to curtain, Miss Andersen,” Yelana called from outside her dressing room. Anna looked at herself in the mirror. She was in her full costume, which was a yellow, red, and green striped dress complete with a tiara. Her hair was curled tighter than it had been in many years. She ran her hand over it subconsciously, and then swiftly pulled it away. She didn’t need to be ruining her hair just before the show.

As she continued staring in the mirror, she did a few vocal warmups, starting with the normal humming, “Do Re Mi”, and leading into some arpeggios. Yelana’s urgent knock on the door reminded her that there was an actual show she needed to get to. She carefully stood up, making sure her dress wasn’t caught under anything, and walked out of the room to the center of the stage. Slowly, the curtain began to open, and Anna took a deep breath. This was it....

——

The show was going extremely well so far, and the audience seemed to be enjoying it. Anna was glad she had watched Olina so closely over the last few weeks, as it made the singing and acting much easier to remember.

Now, it was time for the big finale: her solo performance of “Think of Me”. 

The audience went quiet. Everyone else was off stage already. The light was shining only on her. The familiar tune began playing again. This was her first full solo song, and despite everything she just did, the butterflies in her stomach started fluttering more. 

“Think of me. Think of me fondly when we’ve said goodbye,” Anna began singing, bringing the scarf up around her shoulders. Somehow the warmth from the scarf helped her through the rest of the song. 

There was someone cheering in the distance after the second chorus, but she didn’t look in their direction, instead focusing on the song so she doesn’t miss her cue to start singing again. 

The final part was Anna’s favorite, because it included a cadenza. She had never sung this specific cadenza before, but she did her best, starting soft and low, and then surprising everyone with hitting an E6 at the end of it. As she sang the very last note, she threw her scarf with finesse, and then knelt down into a child’s pose as the song ended and the audience clapped. 

Anna didn’t sit back up until the curtains closed and she heard footsteps running towards her. 

“Anna! That was unbelievable!” Elsa exclaimed, grabbing the young actress’s hands in her own. Anna smiled back up at her as she stood up. Many of the other dancers swarmed around her, saying similar things. All of the cheering stopped when Yelana’s staff connected with the wood. 

“Yes. You did very well,” the elderly woman said, walking up to Anna. “He will be pleased.” Anna smiled at her. Everyone else would probably assume she was talking about her dead father that Anna always looked up to, but Anna knew the truth. 

“As for the rest of you,” she continued, her expression hardening. “You were a disgrace! Such ronds de jambe! Such temps de cuisse! Go! We rehearse... Now!” 

All of the dancers ran off to go practice. Anna, no longer being a part of that group, walked back to her dressing room to change for the night. It had been a long day, and she was ready for it to be over. 

She took off the tiara and set it on the desk. That’s when she noticed it: a note from an anonymous person. She picked it up and gently opened it to read its contents. 

“Brava. Brava. Bravissimo.” It began. Anna heard someone call her name, but ignored it as she continued reading. 

“Congratulations on your new role, Anna. I look forward to our practice tonight. I hope you are not too tired for that. Be here in ten minutes. Don’t be late!” 

“Where have you been hiding lately?” Elsa asked, wrapping her arms around Anna’s neck, starling the young girl. She quickly put down the paper, words hidden from Elsa’s view. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Elsa. I’ve been here the entire time,” Anna replied. That wasn’t a lie. This opera house wasn’t just the place for auditions, rehearsals, and shows. It was also her home. 

“You always mysteriously disappear after performances, though. I can almost never find you,” Elsa countered. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just that, it’s so late after the performance ends, and I have things to do at home, so unless I’m absolutely needed, I just leave,” Anna explained. “I don’t mean anything bad by it, I promise. Just something I have to do.” 

“Well, one of these nights, we should have a girls’ night out, and you’ll have to come,” Elsa exclaimed. Anna bit her lip nervously. She wasn’t allowed to go out late. That was one of the rules she had agreed to when she moved in here. 

Yelana interrupted them before Anna could think of a good excuse. Anna was grateful for the interruption in the conversation.

“Elsa Jensen. Are you a dancer?” Anna watched Elsa give a small nod. “Then go and practice!” Elsa said a quick goodbye, and then ran out of the room. 

Yelana walked into the dressing room, and reached her hand out. “My dear, I was asked to give you this.” Anna looked to see it was another letter. She grabbed it from the woman’s hand and thanked her. As Yelana walked out of the room, leaving the door open, Anna began reading the letter.

It wasn’t from the same person. The writing was much different. 

“A scarf, the attic, Little Lotte,” she read aloud. Before she had time to think on what that meant, she heard laughter in the hallway. She quickly tucked both notes in the drawer and began mindlessly brushing her hair. 

“Gentlemen, if you don’t mind, this is one visit I’d like to make unaccompanied,” a man’s voice said from the doorway. She heard Olaf and Sven’s voices bid him farewell, and then there was silence. That is, until the first voice started speaking again. 

“Anna Andersen. Where is your mother’s scarf?” the man’s voice asked. Anna bit her lip, knowing whom exactly it was, but she wanted to play with him a little.

“I’m sorry?” she asked, brushing her hair again. 

“Don’t tell me you lost it. Not after all the trouble I went through retrieving it for you. I was only seventeen, and soaked to the skin.”

“Because you had ran into the fjord to fetch my mother’s scarf!” Anna exclaimed, and turned to face the man who was her childhood friend. “Oh, Hans, it is you!” 

“Anna!” he replied with the same excitement. Anna jumped up and gave him a hug. It has been fur years since she had last seen him, and she was happy to see him again. “It’s been far too long since we’ve last seen each other.” 

“It has! Where have you been this whole time?” Anna asked, landing back on her feet to look at his face. His hair had grown slightly longer, and he was starting to grow sideburns, but other than that, he didn’t look that different. 

“Oh, you know. Just traveling around. Learning more about the world,” Hans responded. 

“Just like you always wanted,” Anna replied, remembering their days talking about what they wanted to do when they were old enough. 

“And I see you have become an actress, just as you always wanted,” Hans commented, looking around the dressing room. 

“Oh, I only just started, but yes. I guess I have,” she responded. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. 

“Don’t be embarrassed. You sounded like an Angel. Your mother would be very proud of you,” Hans said. Anna gave him a sad smile at the reminder of her mother. 

“You know, it’s strange. Mama and Papa have been dead for three years, and yet, after every performance, I feel like they were there, watching for me, and clapping along with everyone else at the end,” she said. 

“Maybe they are. Either way, though, I was there, and I can tell you for certain that if they were here tonight, you would have received ten times as many flowers.” Anna chuckled, and looked around her dressing room. There were so many bouquets that had been dropped off during and after the show. Anna felt a little overwhelmed by all of it. 

“What are you doing tonight?” Hans whispered, as if there was anyone close enough to hear them, and he was telling her a secret. 

“I have to go back home. There’s a lot of chores waiting for me,” Anna replied glumly. 

“Great! Let’s go grab some supper first!” Hans exclaimed. He grabbed her hand and started walking out of the room. 

“No, Hans, I have to go back home,” Anna argued. 

“Oh, the chores can wait.” Anna began to protest, but Hans cut her off. “You must change. I must grab my jacket. Two minutes, and then we’ll go grab food! No exceptions!” 

He let go of her hand and marched out of the room.

“Hans!” she shouted, but he was already gone. She turned back to her desk, clutching the edge of it tightly. “Things have changed, Hans.” 

“Indeed they have,” a new voice said. Anna swiveled around to face him. He looked angry. “You’re late. Let’s go.” Anna nodded and sadly walked out of the dressing room and in the opposite direction of where Hans went.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Kristoff.

He went by many names. Owner of the Opera House. Opera Ghost. Mister Bjorgman. 

Only Anna was allowed to call him by his first name: Kristoff. Anna didn’t think there was anything special about that, though. She was just the only one who had spent this much time with him, so it was only natural that she was the only one who called him Kristoff. 

She still could hardly believe that this all started shortly after her parents had died, when she was homeless, cold, and alone. 

She had been too young to get an actual job, so there was no way she could keep her family’s house. She began wandering the city, finding a warm place to stay, but it was getting late, and she stopped at the only place that offered even a little bit of shelter, covering herself with the dumpster lid on the side of the building. 

She didn’t remember falling asleep, but she was forcefully woken by Kristoff. She got a little scared that a man was touching her, but Kristoff soothed her, and carried her into the building. Anna was worn out from that day’s events, and she fell back asleep before she even saw where Kristoff had taken her. 

When she woke up the next morning, Kristoff was on the other side of the room, watching her, but in a concerning way, not a creepy way.He offered to let her stay, and even offered her a position in the theater. It was originally just as a side character that was on for two minutes and remained silent, but it still helped Anna get the experience she needed.

There was only one condition: She had to stay inside at night, and she had to clean up the building after everyone left.

It wasn’t a bad deal, really. Anna was just thankful to have a warm place to stay. The theatre was an added bonus that she greatly appreciated.

“How did it feel being the main star of the show?” Kristoff asked as they walked up the flight of stairs to their space, bringing her back to reality. 

“It felt amazing! Well, it was terrifying at first, and I was really nervous, but after the first few notes, I got lost in the song, and I was no longer nervous,” Anna rambled. Kristoff chuckled. 

“That’s good. Maybe we should work on those nerves, though. They can really make or break a song,” Kristoff advised.

“Okay,” Anna agreed. They walked into their room, which was really big enough to fit 100 people, so they were almost never that close to each other if they didn’t have to be. 

“Go take a shower and get changed. When you’re done, we’ll work on some more of those vocal exercises,” Kristoff explained. Anna simply nodded as she walked over to her closet, pulled out her favorite nightgown and a pair of clean underwear, and went into the adjoining bathroom. 

There was nothing special going on between them. He was just her boss who happened to also give her shelter and vocal lessons. It wasn’t like they were dating or anything. She hadn’t even seen his full face yet. He kept it hidden for reasons unknown to her with a winter face mask. 

She did some humming exercises as she washed her hair. Kristoff has told her long ago that the steam helped so she wouldn’t strain her voice when singing some of the higher notes. Plus, it gave her something to do in the silent room. 

After about ten minutes, she decided she was done standing in the shower, so she stepped out, dried off, and put on her nightgown. She tried wringing as much water from her hair as possible, but even after she brushed it, it was still dripping. Sighing in defeat, she twisted it inside the towel, and twisted the towel to rest firmly on her head. 

Kristoff was playing on the piano when she walked out of the bathroom. He didn’t give any sign that he noticed her walk out, so she stayed in the middle of the room and just listened to him play. She didn’t recognize the tune - it was probably a new song he was working on. He seemed to always be doing that. Not that she blamed him; there wasn’t a lot to do here in the Opera house if you weren’t part of the main cast or crew. 

“I heard you humming in there,” he spoke. Oh, so he did know she was out. “I’m glad you finally remembered to do that without having to be reminded.” Anna shuffled her feet a little. As much as she enjoyed it, she did forget to do it. 

“Well, after doing it for so long, it does eventually become a habit,” she replied. 

“It usually only takes about 6 weeks to make something a habit. Not 6 months,” Kristoff countered. “Nonetheless, I’m glad you remembered, so now I don’t feel guilty for making you do some of the things I had planned. Come closer. We must practice.” 

——

After half of an hour of vocal exercises, and testing to see how high Anna could reach, Kristoff finally let her go work on her chores. Thankfully, he gave her a short list tonight: Simply sweep the stage area. 

“You’ve done a lot of work today, and I’m sure there will be a lot more tomorrow. You need to get plenty of rest,” he had said. The stage still took a good 20 minutes to clean, though, and by the time she made it back to her room, she was exhausted. Thankfully Kristoff didn’t stop her as she slumped onto her bed. He simply continued playing the new song he was working on. 

As she drifted to sleep, she heard him begin creating lines for his new song. 

“Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it secretly posses you. Open up your mind. Let your fantasies unwind.”

The soft gentle tune helped Anna fall asleep in no time. 

——

When Anna woke, it was still pitch black outside. Her bed was by the window, and though it was always covered with a curtain, Anna could still see through the side of it. 

The urge to use the bathroom was strong, though. She stood up to head to the bathroom, and that’s when she saw him. 

There was only one candle that was providing light in the whole room, but Kristoff was within the fire’s glow, and she noticed that he wasn’t wearing his mask. She quietly walked over to see him fully. She had never seen him without the mask, and even though he was covering half his face, the half Anna could see was so handsome. 

She had seen a little bit of his blonde hair before, but never fully like she did now. It was a bit shaggy, and could definitely use a good cut, but it didn’t look bad on him. There was a light dusting of freckles on his cheeks and over his nose as well. 

His arm that was covering the rest of his face fell to the side, and Anna saw it: a large scar running from the edge of his nose diagonally across the rest of his face. 

Anna didn’t have long to look at it, though, as Kristoff woke up at that moment. He bolted upright, and Anna stumbled backwards. 

“What are you doing?!” he asked, grabbing the pillow to cover the scar. 

“I’m sorry. I was heading to the bathroom, and I noticed you were sleeping, but you weren’t hiding under a mask. I was curious to see what you looked like without it,” Anna explained. 

“Oh yeah? How do you like this sight?” Kristoff asked, removing the pillow slightly as he moved closer to her. Anna flinched, not at the sight, but at how angry he was, and how close they were. She had never in her life seen him this angry. 

She realized too late that she had reacted poorly, as Kristoff covered his face again. “I knew it. You’re scared by it, just like everyone else. I hope you enjoyed the brief view of it, because you’ll never have to see it again.” He crawled back over to his bed, covering his face with his mask again, and going back to sleep.

Anna took a few deep breaths, trying to regain her composure after what just happened. She had wanted to say something - to say she wasn’t actually afraid of it, but the words didn’t come. 

When she finally calmed down, she remembered why she was up at this hour in the first place, and ran to the bathroom. 

As she laid back in the bed, she realized she had more questions than she did before: How did he get that scar? How many people had seen it and been afraid of it before he decided to cover it up for good? 

But one question stood out above all of them. Would she ever get to see it again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind comments so far! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Stay safe out there!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna struggles to focus the next morning. She is sent home to rest, but trouble brews in her absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been my favorite chapter to write so far! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!

When Anna arrived for practice the next morning, Mattias handed her a book.

“What is this?” she asked, opening it to look at the contents before he could respond. 

“The next play. And you, my dear, have the leading role,” Mattias replied with a smile. Anna smiled back at him, grateful for another opportunity at this. Then again, it really wasn’t surprising, since Olina never came back. 

When practice started, however, Anna struggled. She tried really hard to focus on the rehearsal, but her mind kept drifting to the events last night. 

“Alright, everyone. Take five,” Mattias called in defeat when Anna failed to hit her high notes. They had been practicing for an hour, but Anna was so lost, she didn’t know what to do. Everyone dispersed, except for her. She was frozen in place.

“Anna? Are you okay?” Elsa asked, grabbing her hand. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Anna blinked a few times and shook her head. Why couldn’t she focus? 

“I’m fine. I just... didn’t sleep well last night,” Anna replied. It was true. After the confrontation with Kristoff, she had laid awake for at least an hour trying to figure out answers to her questions with no luck. 

“Well, why don’t you take a nap? I’ll let Yelana and Mattias know as well. That way you’ll be prepared for tonight,” Elsa suggested.

“Do you think they would be okay with that?” Anna questioned, finally looking directly at Elsa. 

“Well, it’s certainly better than having a main star daydreaming during all the rehearsals, and maybe the actual show as well,” Elsa replied with a small laugh. Anna’s cheeks turned red with embarrassment. “Go on. Get some rest. I’ll take care of everything else.” 

Anna thanked and hugged the ballerina, and then ran offstage. She made sure no one was following her before going up the secret entrance to the third floor. 

Kristoff wasn’t in the main area of the room when she arrived. She looked around for a little bit - surely she was missing something. Then she heard running water coming from the bathroom. Anna wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or disappointed that she couldn’t see him. She shrugged it off, though, and crawled into her bed to get some rest, just as Elsa had instructed. 

~ Kristoff’s POV ~

Kristoff walked out of the bathroom, shirtless, with his hair still dripping wet. He didn’t usually bring a shirt into the bathroom with him because he knew Anna’s schedule, and he knew she wouldn’t be around when he got done. 

He stopped halfway to his closet when he heard some loud snoring. It couldn’t be. He pivoted around to see that Anna was, in fact, back up here. Thankfully she was sleeping, so she didn’t see him walking around like this, but still.... What was she doing up here? Why wasn’t she downstairs practicing? 

He quickly threw on a red shirt that goes with his black jeans and his face mask before going downstairs to check on what everyone was doing. 

“Alright. Break time is over. Everybody back to your positions!” Mattias called just as Kristoff entered Box 5 - his own private area that everyone knew not to enter. He watched as all of the actors and dancers slowly made their way back onto the stage. “Wait. Hold on. Where is Miss Andersen?” 

“Oh, she wasn’t feeling well. I figured it would be best if she went home to get some rest,” Elsa explained. 

“Wait. You sent her home? Without my permission?” Mattias asked, stepping a bit closer to Elsa in an intimidating way. 

“I’m sorry. She just seemed out of it, and she told me she hadn’t slept well last night,” Elsa answered. “I figured it would be better for her to get some rest now so she can practice better later.” 

Kristoff thought back to the night before. He hadn’t meant to snap at her, but how was somebody supposed to react when they wake up to see someone else staring at them? And she had seen his scar - the mark that made everyone fear him in the wrong ways. Had she really been so afraid of it that she couldn’t sleep? 

“I also gave her permission,” Yelana spoke up, coming onto the stage. “We don’t need our star performer performing when she’s not feeling well.” 

“Well, I wish someone would have told me,” Mattias grumbled. 

“We’re telling you about it right now,” Yelana countered. Kristoff half-smiled. He loved this woman’s sassiness, and she was good at keeping secrets, which is why she was the only person (besides Anna) that knew who he was. 

“Before we start rehearsal again, I was given a note for our two new managers,” Yelana continued. Kristoff watched the two men stand up from where they were sitting in their box. Kristoff had given her a few notes last night, but it must have been too late to hand them out. 

“For us?” the managers shouted. 

“Yes! From our friendly Opera Ghost,” Yelana replied. “He welcomes you to the Opera House, asks that you keep Box 5 empty, and reminds you that his salary is due.” 

“His salary? Why would a ghost need any money?” Olaf asked. Kristoff frowned a little. That was the only problem with making people believe no one actually lived here; they never took him seriously.

“The ghost doesn’t necessarily need it. But if he does not receive his money in a timely fashion, bad things can happen, much like the little stunt yesterday,” Yelana explained. Everybody on the stage started murmuring, clearly remembering what happened last night. 

It wasn’t one of Kristoff’s best moves, but it did get Olina out of the show and put Anna in the main role, and that’s all Kristoff really wanted. He wanted to see his star pupil shine like he knew she could. 

“Very well. How much does he need to be paid?” Olaf asked. “Five? Ten?” 

“20,000 a month. That shouldn’t be too hard for you, with Mister Westergaard as your patron here,” Yelana replied. 

“It’s not the easiest thing either, though, Madame,” Sven replied. 

“That’s not my problem. Pay up, or deal with the Phantom himself,” Yelana responded. 

“Alright. Enough of this babble! We need to get back to rehearsals! Now, without Miss Andersen here, we’ll have to glaze over her parts. We’ll practice more with her later,” Mattias rambled. “Lets start at Act 2, with our ballet dancers starting off the scene.” 

All of the ballet dancers got into their starting positions, ready to dance, when someone walked into the stage. 

“Where is she?!” the man asked, not caring about the fact he was disrupting the practice.

“Who are you looking for, Mister Westergaard?” Mattias asked, sounding defeated. He clearly didn’t like this interruption any more than Kristoff did. And Kristoff hated it more when he realized this was Hans: the man who had tried to take Anna away from him. 

“Miss Andersen, of course!” Hans replied, his tone sharp. “Where is she?” 

“She is resting, and will not be disturbed,” Yelana replied. “She will probably be down in a few hours for our next practice. Perhaps you can try to catch her then.” 

“I want to see her now!” Hans spat. Kristoff groaned. This man was so arrogant. 

“Did I stutter, Mister Westergaard?” Yelana asked. “I don’t know how things work in the Southern Isles, but here in Arendelle, we respect each other’s privacy. Anna is resting, and does not want to see anyone right now. Come back in a few hours.” 

Hans huffed. That clearly was not a good answer for him. Before he could say anything else, another person stormed onto the stage. Kristoff groaned when he saw it was Olina. Could this day get any worse? 

“Ah! Madame Olina! So great to see you again!” Mattias greeted with a fake sweet tone. 

“I want my position back, and I want it back now!” Olina shouted. 

“Madame, I’m not sure if we can do that. You see, after you left, we had to find a replacement, and everyone’s loving the new girl,” Mattias explained.

“I heard you had a new show. No one will know the difference if they’ve never seen this specific production,” Olina protested. 

“Let her perform,” Olaf instructed. “We already know the people love her. With any luck, having her as the main star again will draw in more people.”

“We did just fine last night!” Yelana countered. “I didn’t see a single refund request from yesterday’s performance.” 

“I’m not saying we’re getting rid of Miss Andersen! She can play a supporting role, and I’m sure people will still stay and watch the whole thing,” Olaf argued. 

“Mister Larsen, are you showing favoritism with our actors?” Yelana questioned.

“What? Of course not! Just trying to make sure the people are happy!” Olaf explained. “And the people will be happiest with Olina as the main role and Anna as a supporting role.”

“Very well, then. We will do a practice this evening with your arrangement, Mister Larsen. If it works out well, we will keep it that way. But if we decide Miss Andersen needs the bigger role, we will switch it, and I will not seek your approval,” Mattias explained. 

“Great!” Olaf replies, a little too excitedly. Kristoff groaned and walked out of the area. He was tired of hearing this conversation. If the people weren’t going to do as he had set up, he would take matters into his own hands. 

He walked down to the kitchen in the basement. 

“Mister Bjorgman! What are you doing here?” the head chef asked.

“I have a small request in regards to Madame Olina’s meal tonight,” Kristoff responded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna learns about the role change for the current play. Hans finally gets some alone time with her.

Kristoff was still not in the room when Anna woke up from her nap. She wondered what he was usually doing during these times. She was never up here in the afternoons, so she didn’t know his routines during the day. 

She shrugged it off and decided to just go back downstairs. Everyone was probably anxious for her to get back into her position.

Things were not that easy, though. It turned out that while Anna was asleep, Olina had come back and demanded to be the main character in this new play. 

“It’s just a little switch to test things out,” Sven explained. “With any luck, we’ll be back to normal by tomorrow.” 

Anna knew Sven preferred her over Olina; she could see it in his eyes. She wondered if that was because of her own talents, or because he knew her famous mother. Or maybe it was a mix of both. Either way, she believed Sven when he said it would be back to normal soon. 

“Are you hungry? Everyone’s taking a meal break before we start the next practice,” he explained. Anna’s stomach grumbled at the mention of food.

“Yeah. I could probably eat something,” she replied. Mattias took over, and led her down to the dining hall. 

Dinner didn’t last long, as Mattias was in a hurry to get back to rehearsals. Anna took her seat on the couch while Olina took her position at the front of the stage. Anna had reviewed her new parts while eating, and she was basically the silent star who just was there to look pretty. Anna tried not to let it bother her, but she did think it might have been her fault for not focusing earlier that day. 

Still, she played the silent part well. As usual, the show was going well for the first ten minutes. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Olina’s voice started failing her. She tried hitting the high notes, but her voice kept cracking, making it sound awful. 

After the fifth attempt with the same result, Mattias stormed into the stage.

“Alright! Everyone, take a ten-minute break! When we get back, Miss Andersen will play the main role, and Madame Olina will be the silent one,” he instructed. 

The cast dispersed. Anna headed towards her dressing room to change into her other outfit, but was stopped when a hand grabbed her arm. She swiveled around, expecting it to be Kristof, but found Hans smiling at her instead. 

“I’ve been wanting to see you all day,” he whispered. “Is there somewhere private we can go to talk?” 

“I might know a place,” Anna said. She grabbed his gloved hand and led him down the long corridor. She turned around a few corners, and opened the door she knew would lead them to the roof. 

Anna stopped and breathed in the fresh night air. Hans was right behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” he whispered. “If I had known you were here, I would have visited a lot sooner. How long have you been here anyways?”

“About three years,” Anna replied. “I found this place shortly after my parents died. I haven’t left this place since then.” She leaned against him as she looked out towards the rest of the city. “What is the rest of the world like?” 

“It’s absolutely beautiful,” Hans replied. “Well, depending on the area. There are some less pleasant areas, but most of it is beautiful. Very green, with lots of plants, trees, and mountains. There are also rivers, oceans, and lakes. You would love it out there.”

“I wish I could go,” Anna replied wistfully. 

“Then let’s go,” Hans whispered. “I don’t have to be here. We can just leave, and no one would notice.”

“Hans, I can’t just leave. Mattias, Yelana, Elsa, and the others would definitely notice if I suddenly didn’t show up tomorrow for rehearsals. I’m needed here,” Anna responded. 

“Do you even like it here?” Hans asked. Anna took a step forward, and Hans let go of her waist so she could walk around. She ended up walking close to the ledge and looked out towards the fjord. There was a four-foot barrier all around, so Anna wasn’t worried about accidentally falling over. 

“Yes, I do. I’ve always dreamt about performing, and I’m finally getting into being the lead of the shows! It’s exciting, Hans! And as much as I would love to travel the world, my place is here,” Anna replied. 

“You don’t have to stay in one place forever,” Hans reminded her, standing by her but looking directly at her. 

“I know,” Anna answered. She turned to face him now. “Give me one year. I’ll finish this one show, maybe do one or two more after that, and then we can leave and go see everything.” 

“Okay. One year. That seems doable,” Hans replied. “Especially if I get to watch you perform that entire time.” Anna smiled up at him, and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. Hans stopped her by dipping her face in his hands, and leaned down to give her a proper kiss on the lips. 

Anna froze for a moment, not expecting the action, but slowly accepted it, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck, like she had seen her parents do many times in the past. 

She pulled back, out of breath, but still smiling up at Hans. Suddenly, she remembered about the practice. She still had to quickly change into the other costume.

“I have to go back,” Anna whispered. “They’ll wonder where I am. Wait for me, Hans.” 

“I’ll wait for you as long as it takes, Anna. I love you,” Hans whispered back. Anna leaned up to give him a quick kiss, before running downstairs. 

As she quickly changed her dress, she tried to get rid of the red flush on her cheeks, but eventually gave up. She was happy. No one could get mad at her for that. 

One year. One year, and she would be traveling the world. She was so excited!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff eavesdrops on Hans’ and Anna’s conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! These two basically coincide with each other, so it only felt right for me to post them at the same time. Enjoy the double update!

~~Kristoff’s POV~~

Kristoff had watched the entire rehearsal. He smiled with pride when Olina’s voice started to crack. The smile turned into a grin when Mattias announced that Anna would be going back into the main role. His plan had worked out perfectly. 

He ran downstairs to see her during the break, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Hans with her. He stayed in the shadows and watched as Anna led him down the corridor to show him a “private place”. Kristoff followed a good distance behind so that none of them suspected anything. He took a slightly different route to the roof, not wanting to show up right in the main area with them. 

His route allowed him to watch them from a distance, covered by the shadow of the statue. 

“I wish I could go,” he heard Anna say. Kristoff frowned. Was living here with him really that bad? How long had she felt this way? Was this just a new feeling that came up after last night?

“Then let’s go,” Hans replied to her. His voice was quiet, but Kristoff was able to hear every word. “I don’t have to be here. We can just leave, and no one would notice.” 

“I can’t just leave,” Anna replied. “Mattias, Yelana, Elsa, and the others would definitely notice if I suddenly didn’t show up tomorrow for rehearsals. I’m needed here.”

Kristoff noticed that she didn’t mention him. He wasn’t sure whether if it was to keep the secret, or if she just thought he wouldn’t care if she left. 

“Do you even like it here?” he heard Hans ask. Kristoff held his breath, waiting for her response. She had lived here for three years, but that didn’t necessarily mean she still liked it here. 

“Yes, I do,” Anna replied after a few moments of silence. Kristoff finally exhaled, thankful that his face mask muffled most sounds anyways so they wouldn’t hear him. 

He listened as they talked about their plans to leave. One year. Anna had told him to wait one year. Kristoff let a small part of him die at the revelation. His star pupil was going to leave, and there wasn’t anything he could do about it. 

He turned away when they kissed each other. He couldn’t bear to watch her do that with him. He stayed in that position for the rest of their conversation, not daring to look at them and see something he didn’t want to see. 

He heard Anna run downstairs, and looked back towards the main opening to see Hans still standing there, looking out towards the city. After a few minutes, he smiled like he had just won a bet, and then walked downstairs as well, closing the door behind him. 

Kristoff stumbled out from behind the statue, the weight of that event heavy. His Anna was only going to be here for one more year - twelve more months, and then she would be gone. 

“I gave you my music. Shared my home with you,” he whispered. “I helped your song take wing, so you could get the main roles, and this is how you repay me? Denied me and betrayed me?” 

He stumbled over to the edge of the roof to look towards the city. “He was bound to love you when he heard you sing.” Kristoff slammed his hand on the wall, which hurt him more than anything. He was foolish to believe she would stay with him forever, especially when he was only her music tutor at night. 

Kristoff looked out towards the fjord hopelessly. Where had things gone wrong? Had she always planned to leave? Was it just Hand? Or had he been too strict when he told her she couldn’t leave the building at night? 

He hadn’t meant to be that strict. The city was just a scary place to be at night. He didn’t want her getting caught in the middle of it. He was just trying to protect her. 

And now, in one year, he wouldn’t be able to protect her anymore. That would be Hans’ job. Just the thought of that made him bristle. 

Maybe.... Maybe he could win her back. He had a whole year to turn things around, to try and make things right. 

He shook his head. She wasn’t a lifeless object. She wasn’t a prize to be won. She was a woman who could make her own choices. And if her choice is Hans, and she decides to move out in a year, Kristoff would just have to accept that.

He walked back inside, tired of all the silence that led to thinking. The inside was the complete opposite of silence, though, and it made Kristoff’s head hurt more with all of the instrument playing and singing. 

He grabbed one of the candle stands, quickly lit it, and then walked to the breaker. With a flick of the switch, the entire place went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna confronts Kristoff.

Anna had just finished her main solo, and the entire cast was giving her a round of applause, when all of the lights in the building suddenly went out. Anna heard screams from Olina and the dancers, and shouts that it was the Opera Ghost’s doing. 

Yelana, Mattias, and Sven all came onto the stage holding candles so that it wasn’t as dark.

“Everyone, please, calm down!” Olaf shouted. “It’s just a little power outage. It’s really nothing to be afraid of. But we can’t proceed with the show safely. Everyone have a great night, and sleep well, and we’ll come back here bright and early tomorrow to do it all again!” 

Anna walked towards the right of the stage while everyone else walked left. She knew multiple different routes to get to her room, and although the main corridor was quicker, she didn’t want to deal with moving past everyone, and she also didn’t want to accidentally give away her secret.

“Anna!” Yelana called. The young woman stopped in her tracks and turned to face the older woman. “Here. Take this candle. I know you know the way, but this will ensure you don’t accidentally injure yourself.”

“Thank you,” Anna replied as she grabbed the handle for the candle holder. She was grateful for the extra light, especially since she could be a real klutz at times. 

“And Anna, be careful,” Yelana whispered. “He seems to be in a bad mood tonight. I don’t know how he’ll react once you get up there.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Anna responded. “I can handle Kristoff. I’ve lived with him this long, after all.” 

“Yes. But he’s never been like this,” Yelana commented.

“It’ll be alright, and I promise I’ll be fine,” Anna said. “See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow,” Yelana repeated as Anna walked off stage and to the hidden staircase that led to the third floor. 

When she arrived to their room, Kristoff was playing the piano, acting like nothing happened. 

“That was a cruel trick you pulled,” Anna spoke. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kristoff replied nonchalantly, still playing the piano. Anna walked closer to him, placing a hand on the wooden ledge. 

“Kristoff, the power hasn’t gone out in the three years I’ve lived here.”

“There’s a first for everything.” 

“Maybe so, but I know that was you. You turned off all the lights, making many afraid, and ending our practice for the day.”

“It was getting late. I’m sure no one truly minded going home early.”

“Why did you do it?” 

Kristoff inhaled sharply, stopping the piano playing for a moment, before continuing. 

“It’s getting late, Anna. Why don’t you go to bed? We’ll discuss more tomorrow.”

“I’m not a child,” Anna retorted, her voice turning angry. Kristoff slammed some keys, making the room echo with the loud notes as he ran his hands through his blonde hair. 

“I know you’re not,” he whispered, voice cracking a little. “I’m sorry. I’m not trying to be harsh, but it’s been a long day, and I think we’re both just extremely tired.” He turned to face her. “I promise we can talk more tomorrow, but please, just get some sleep. For me.” 

His eyes were pleading. She never saw that look before. What had made him like this today? What had happened to him? 

“Okay. Okay, we’ll talk tomorrow,” she agreed. She walked over to her bed, forgetting she was still in costume, and slowly fell asleep.

~~~ Kristoff’s POV ~~~

Kristoff rested his arms against the top of the piano, where he couldn’t hit any keys, and buried his face in his hands. What was he doing? He shouldn’t have treated Anna that way. Not if he wanted to have any chance of becoming closer to her. 

He heard her snores and turned to look at her. She looked so peaceful, like there wasn’t anything to worry about. He hoped she would always be like that, and that no one would ever take away her innocence. 

He walked over to his sleeping bag on the floor, and crawled into it, ready to sleep and forget about the events of today. 

He considered taking off his mask, but remembered what happened the night before, and decided to leave it on. It was a bit uncomfortable, but if it meant protecting Anna and helping her keep her perky personality, he would do anything for her. 

~~~ Anna’s POV ~~~

The next day, Anna had rushed downstairs ready for the rehearsal. She was running so fast, she almost made Yelana fall down as the woman stopped her. 

“Mister Larsen and Mister Nilsen decided it would be best for everybody to have a day off. They think we’ve been working everyone too hard even though we have one month to get this show done,” she explained. “Enjoy your day off.” As quickly as she came, she left, leaving Anna speechless. 

She hadn’t had a day off in a very long time. She didn’t know what to do with her time. 

That is, until she heard the familiar footsteps from above, and remembered that he promised they could talk today. 

She slowly walked back up the steps, making sure not to ruin the dress - why did she keep this dress on anyways? She made a mental note to change into something more comfortable later. 

His face mask was lowers when she walked back in, acting more as a neck warmer at this point, but it gave her the perfect view of his scar. 

Kristoff turned at the sound of her walking into the room. “Anna?” he asked, almost like he thought he was imagining her being there. Remembering his scar was showing, he reached for his mask, and started pulling it up. 

“Wait! Don’t,” Anna blurted. Kristoff stopped, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Don’t cover it up.” 

“Why not?” Kristoff asked. 

“I want to see it,” Anna answered. “Please?” 

Kristoff obliged. Anna walked up to him to get a closer look at the mark. 

“Y-you’re not... scared of it?” he asked, watching her expressions carefully. 

“Why would I be scared of it?” Anna asked, hands clasped together in front of her to keep from touching him. 

“The other night. You flinched when you saw it, just like everyone else has,” Kristoff replied, and then corrected himself. “Well, almost everyone. My adopted parents didn’t flinch away from it.” 

“Your adopted parents?” Anna repeated. Despite living with Kristoff for three years, she really didn’t know much about his past. 

“Cliff and Bulda. They were the previous owners of this place. They died a few years before I found you,” Kristoff answered. “They were the first people to truly love and care about me.” 

“What about your birth parents?” Anna asked. Kristoff turned away and walked towards the window. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to hit a nerve with that question.” 

“It’s okay. It’s just... bad memories,” Kristoff replied. 

“I’m not afraid of your scar,” Anna repeated, remembering she didn’t really answer him before. “The other night, when I flinched, it wasn’t because your scar was something so horrendous. It was because of how angry you were.” His body went rigid, but Anna continued on. “I never saw you that angry before, and it kind of scared me, especially that late at night.” 

Kristoff turned around to look at her again, an apologetic look in his eyes. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” he replied. “It’s just that... Almost everyone else has been scared by the sight of it. And waking up to see you staring at me kind of spooked me as well.” That probably hadn’t been Anna’s greatest moment, but it had been the only way to see the scar, so could anyone really blame her for that? 

“I guess we both didn’t react the best way that night,” Anna said, and Kristoff snorted. 

“Yeah, you’re right about that,” he replied. 

“Kristoff? If I may ask, how did you get that scar?” Anna asked.

“It’s a long story...,” Kristoff told her, trying to doge the question.

“I have time. Rehearsals were cancelled for the day,” Anna replied. 

“Oh,” Kristoff said. “Well, why don’t you go get comfortable first, and then I’ll tell you the story.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff tells Anna about his past.

Anna quickly changed into a green blouse and white skirt, and then ran out of the bathroom and plopped herself on the bed. She heard Kristoff chuckle, but it was quiet, and she watched his expression immediately change to a more somber one. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this story?” Kristoff asked, sitting next to her on the bed. “It doesn’t have a happy ending. It’s really quite sad, if I’m being honest.” 

“It’s okay,” she said. “I’m ready for it.” She subconsciously grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze. Kristoff’s breath hitched for a moment, but he quickly recovered and started talking. 

“It was a long time ago. I was only seven years old. Such a child, so young and innocent. I remember being so excited because I had finally learned a new song on the piano. One that I had been practicing for weeks. My dad was on some business trip I think. I don’t remember much about him, because he was always on some sort of trip. So my mom was the only one that I could tell about it. She was writing something in her bedroom. I begged her to come to the living room to hear my new song.

“She kept saying she was too busy, but I was so excited, and I pushed, and I made her angry. She decided to teach me a lesson, and I just stood there and watched as she walked to the closet. I should have run away. I should have known nothing good was going to happen. But I just stood there. She came back carrying a whip, and she lashed out.”

His hand reached up to touch the scar. Anna wrapped her arms tightly around Kristoff, burying her face in his cotton shirt. 

She couldn’t believe a parent could be that harsh to their own kid - their own flesh and blood. Kristoff stiffened, and then relaxed, placing a hand over hers. 

“My cheek was swollen for weeks, and I had to keep an ice pack on it whenever I could. It was hard to see with my right eye for the longest time.” His voice was so quiet, and Anna knew it was because he was trying to hold back the tears. 

“About six months later, they dropped me off at an orphanage. I never saw them again. The swelling had gone down by then, but the scar never left, and there were many orphans there that ran away or hid their face whenever they saw me. After awhile, it became unbearable. So, I asked one of the owners if I could have a scarf. They obliged, but I’ll never forget that look of pity in one lady’s eyes as she gave her scarf to me. She knew what I was going to do, and I hated that look more than anything. Still, I wrapped the scarf tightly around my face, and I never let any of them see the scar again.” 

“Oh, Kristoff... I’m so sorry,” Anna said, looking up at him. She watched as a single tear traveled down his cheek, but he wiped it away.

“I told you it didn’t have a happy ending,” he replied. 

“Well, that can’t be true!” Anna exclaimed. You said your adopted parents weren’t afraid of your scar, right?” 

“Yes. They rescued me from that awful orphanage when I was ten. They were really caring, and they taught me everything I needed to know about the theatre and about operas. They encouraged me to play the instruments, and supported me when I started creating my own music. Unfortunately, they left to go buy some groceries one day, and ended up dead from a car accident. I was an orphan again, at the age of thirteen. I hid from everyone, though, so no one knew that I lived here on my own as a minor. Well, no one except for a few of the chefs who would bring me food on a regular basis to make sure I was staying full and healthy.” 

“So you were by yourself for five years?” Anna asked.

“Yeah. It really wasn’t too bad. That was actually a fun time, because I was full of teen mischief, and I used it to play pranks on the cast and crew.” Anna giggled, and then something connected in her brain.

“Oh! Is that what Olina meant when she said she thought the “Opera Ghost” had left a few years ago? Because you stopped pulling pranks?” Anna asked.

“Yeah. That’s exactly it,” Kristoff replied, laying back on the bed. 

“So why did you stop?” Anna inquired, laying on her side, her elbow propping her up so she could make eye contact with him. 

“You came into my life, and with our tutoring sessions, I was no longer bored,” Kristoff replied. “That was really the only reason why I did the pranks back then. There isn’t a lot to do here when you’re alone and not part of the theatre cast.” 

“Why didn’t you ever join them?” Anna asked. 

“Wow! You are full of a lot of questions today!” Kristoff commented. 

“I’m sorry. But like you said, there’s not a lot to do here, especially for me without rehearsals,” Anna said. 

“Yeah. That was probably because everyone’s afraid of the power going out again,” Kristoff replied, grimacing at the memory. “Sorry about that, by the way. I didn’t mean to ruin your rehearsal. It had just been a long day, and I took it out on everyone else.” 

“It’s okay. I’m not all that upset about it,” Anna replied. “I was just shocked that you would do that, I guess.” 

“Yeah. Add that to my list of terrible decisions,” Kristoff replied. He probably meant it as a joke, but his voice was too serious for Anna to actually laugh about it. 

Anna’s stomach growled, making Anna blush as she wrapped her arms tightly around her abdomen. 

“Anna? Did you not eat anything this morning?” Kristoff asked, concerned. 

“Maybe?” Anna replied. Her stomach growled louder, confirming the real answer was a big ‘no’. “I was just so excited about getting back to rehearsing, and then Yelana came up to me and told me it was cancelled for today, and so I came back up here. I wasn’t really that hungry, anyways.” 

“Well, clearly you’re hungry now, so let’s go grab something to eat,” Kristoff said, standing up and extending his hand to help her up. Anna accepted it as she stood upright, and they walked down to the cafeteria together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Kristoff spend more time together.

The chefs had made sure to make them a filling breakfast, with pancakes, hash browns, eggs, and bacon. Anna decided to have orange juice, while Kristoff just had a glass of water with his meal. 

Anna was full of more questions, but they just ate in silence. She didn’t want to bring up his secret past around the chefs. 

Her silence clearly worried Kristoff, though, because he kept looking at her uncertainly. Anna reaches her hand across the table to grab his and gave him a reassuring squeeze with a smile. Anna watched his shoulders relax, and his smile appeared again. 

When they were both done eating, they walked out to the main lobby and sat on the couch there. 

“What were your adopted parents’ names again?” Anna asked, wanting to continue the conversation from before. 

“Cliff and Bulda,” Kristoff replied, his smile turning sad. “They were probably around the same age as my birth parents, but they gave me so much more than my birth parents ever did, including this wonderful home.” 

“They sound lovely. I wish I could have met them,” Anna responded. She looked at his scar again, and wondered once again how someone could have been so cruel. And not just any stranger - his own mother. 

She wondered what he might have turned out like if his birth parents hadn’t given him up. His grumpiness and temper was probably something that came from them. She knew his gentle and caring side was 100% from Cliff and Bulda. Would he have any of that if his parents didn’t send him to the orphanage? 

Kristoff’s honey brown eyes met her blue ones, and that’s when Anna realized she had been staring for too long. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to stare. I just got lost in thought,” Anna rambled. Kristoff chuckled. 

“It’s okay, but let’s stop thinking about my parents and my awful past. Come on. There’s a song I’ve been wanting to play for you,” Kristoff said. Anna raised an eyebrow, but Kristoff simply grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs. 

Kristoff immediately sat on the bench in front of the piano, while Anna leaned against the piano, and he started playing.

“Sing once again with me. Our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. And though they turn from me, to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there inside her mind.” 

Anna chuckled at his reference to one of his many names that the theater people called him. 

“In all your fantasies, you always knew that man and mystery were both in me. And in this labyrinth where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is here inside their minds.” 

He suddenly stopped playing. Anna turned to face him, confused. 

“Why did you stop?” she asked. 

“Um...” Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck, and didn’t look at her when he continued speaking. “Because that’s all that I have for that song? I was really struggling to figure out lyrics, but I loved the tune of it, and I wanted to show it to you even though it’s not really complete.” 

Anna walked around to the other side of the piano and next to him on the bench. She looked over the lyrics and notes he had written. 

“Play the beginning of the song again,” she instructed. “But don’t sing anything this time.” 

Kristoff complies, and began playing the beginning again. She waited until the part where Kristoff began singing the first time before beginning to sing herself.

“In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came. That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name.” She noticed Kristoff’s eyes widen at the lyrics she was making on the spot, but he didn’t screw up on any of the notes. “And do I dream again? For now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind.” 

Kristoff stopped playing and turned to face her. “I had no idea you came up with lyrics as well,” he said. 

“Normally I don’t. I guess it’s just been all the practice,” she replied, shrugging like it was no big deal. 

Kristoff cleared his throat as he turned back to his music. “Those were really great additions,” he commented, making note of it on the paper. 

“Thanks. I think I have a few more up my sleeve for this song, too,” Anna said. 

“Oh really?” Kristoff asked. Anna nodded. 

“Play the song again,” she instructed. Kristoff smoked and went to work with playing the song again. Anna stood up and walked around to be on his right side while she sang this new part. 

“Those who have seen your face draw back in fear.” She subconsciously reached to touch that side of his face, but stopped herself at the last moment. Kristoff didn’t seem to notice, thankfully. “I am the mask you wear, but it’s you they hear. Your spirit and my voice in one combined! The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind.” 

“Wow! Anna, you’re a natural!” Kristoff exclaimed, looking over at the young woman again. “I had no idea you could do that!”

“Neither did I,” Anna admitted. “Just something about this song, I guess.” Kristoff smiled, and then looked at his sheets. 

“Okay. I think I know how this song can flow, so it’s complete, with our lyrics combined,” Kristoff explained. “We’ll start with your first part, about the Phantom singing while you’re asleep. Then we’ll go to my first part about our strange duet. After that, it’ll go back to your part, this time about the mask - very clever, by the way. And then the rest of the song will go on as normal.” 

“That sounds great!” Anna exclaimed. “Can we try it?” Kristoff laughed at her enthusiasm.

“Of course, Anna. We can try it,” he said. Anna clapped excitedly, and then calmed down when Kristoff started playing the piano again.

“In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came,” she sang. “That voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind.” 

“Sing once again with me,” Kristoff started after a few bars of instrumental. “Our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there inside her mind.” 

Anna was thrown off by the sudden lyric change, that she almost missed her cue to start. Almost. “Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear, but it’s you they hear. Your spirit and my voice, in one combined! The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind!” Kristoff sang the last part in unison with her, changing the lyrics to “My spirit and your voice”, and then saying “your mind” this time. 

They let there be a brief instrumental part, which Anna swayed to, entranced by the music. She lightly bumped Kristoff a few times, which made him chuckle. 

“In all your fantasies,” Kristoff continued, looking at her now. “You always knew that man and mystery...”

Anna quickly covered his mouth, which surprised him, but she ignored it as she sang “were both in you.” She released her hand after the line, and just smiled at him, which he returned. 

“And in this labyrinth where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is here inside my mind,” they sang in unison. Kristoff played a few final notes to conclude the song, but they kept eye contact the entire time. 

“That was amazing,” Kristoff whispered. “You were amazing.”

“You wrote the song and the music! I just helped a little with the lyrics. I didn’t help that much,” Anna countered. Kristoff chuckled and shook his head. 

“You helped more than you know,” he said. Anna smiled at him in appreciation, and they both stared at each other for a minute. 

Kristoff turned away first, clearing his throat, and Anna looked down at her lap, tugging at her skirt. 

“Well, there might not be a full rehearsal today, but you also have the main role of this next show. Why don’t you go grab your book, and I’ll help you learn your part?” Kristoff suggested. 

“Okay. That sounds good,” Anna said, practically jumping off of the bench and walking over to her bed. She pulled the book out from underneath it, but took a few extra moments to try and gain control of herself. Her heart was racing and her cheeks were turning red. What was going on?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Hans go on a date.

Rehearsals started back up the next day, and Anna did a million times better this time than she did at the last rehearsal. Even Yelana and Mattias were satisfied with her progress, and it was not an easy task to please them. 

She made a mental note to thank Kristoff later, and hoped she would remember that this time. There had been many times in the past when she meant to thank him and forgot. 

When practice ended that day, Anna began walking off stage. She was stopped by strong arms wrapping around her waist. She thought for a brief moment that maybe it was Kristoff, but quickly realized that was not the case. The arms wrapped around her weren’t quite as muscular. Besides, Kristoff never came down here, on the stage, in full view of everyone. She turned her head to see familiar green eyes looking down at her. 

“I missed you yesterday,” Hans whispered in her ear, before spinning her around to face him and planting a quick kiss on her lips. “Did you miss me?” 

“A little,” Anna replied. She wasn’t lying. With everything going on yesterday with Kristoff, she had forgotten about Hans. She really only thought about him in the morning, and then never thought about him again. 

“Mm. Well, I missed you a lot, so how about we go grab something to eat,” Hans suggested. Anna opened her mouth, but he cut her off because she could say anything. “We won’t stay out long, and I’ll make sure you’re back before sunset.” 

“Okay,” Anna said, unable to think of a good argument. “Give me ten minutes to change, and then I’ll meet you right back here.”

“Okay. I’ll be waiting,” Hans said. Anna gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and then ran off the stage and headed upstairs to her room. 

“Kristoff?” she called. “Hey Kristoff, I have a question to ask you.” She looked around the room, but Kristoff was nowhere to be found. Where did he go?

She shook her head. She didn’t have time to think about that. She walked over to the closet and grabbed a blue dress. It was actually two different colors of blue. The top part was light blue, with black bodice that had a small flower pattern on it. The skirt was dark blue, like the ocean. 

She turned to head to the bathroom, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Kristoff standing in the doorway. 

“Oh, there you are! Hey, I had a question-.” 

“I know. I heard you calling my name from down the hall. Next time, try to be a little quieter when using my real name,” he said. His tone was harsh. Why was he acting like this? “And I also know what you’re going to ask. You want to leave the building to go on a date with that other guy.” 

“His name is Hans,” Anna responded, her tone equally harsh. “And yes, that was what I was going to ask. I know you don’t like me leaving the building, but he promised he’d have me back before dark.”

“Are you sure you’ll be okay out there by yourself?” Kristoff asked, his voice softening. 

“I won’t be by myself. I’ll be with Hans,” she reminded him. 

“Can you trust this Hans guy, though?” Kristoff asked her. 

“Yes. We’ve known each other since we were little kids. He would never hurt me,” Anna replied. 

“I hope you’re right about that,” Kristoff muttered, but she heard every word. Looking back up at her, he continued. “Yes, you can go out. Have a good time.” 

“Thanks, Kristoff!” Anna exclaimed, running over and giving him a hug. She didn’t let him return the hug before running to the bathroom to change. She was too excited about the date. 

She quickly changed dresses, and then braided her hair into her usual two braids. She took one last look at herself, before exiting the bathroom.

She was on one track, and she forgot Kristoff was still in the room until his hand grabbed her arm, stopping her. She looked down at his hand, and then up at his face. He looked sad, but Anna couldn’t understand why. 

“Anna, be safe out there,” he simply said.

“Don’t worry about me,” Anna replied, using her free hand to touch his covered shoulder. “I’ll be alright, I promise.” Kristoff simply nodded, and let go of her arm so she could leave. 

Hans was waiting for her on the stage, just as he promised. He grinned at her, which she returned. When Anna was close enough to him, he touched the tip of one of her braids.

“I always loved your hair like this,” he spoke. 

“So do I, and so did my mom,” Anna replied. Hans’ eyes softened at the reminder of her parents. 

“Do you miss them?” Hand asked.

“All the time,” she answered. “Especially my mother. She’s the one who taught me everything I know, and made me the person I am.”

“I know,” Hans said, cupping one side of her face with his hand. “And I am so thankful for that. She raised an amazing woman.” Anna nodded, blinking her eyes to try and stop the tears from coming.

“Can we go eat now?” she asked. “I’m starving!” 

“Of course, my lady! Anything for you,” Hans replied. He held her hand in his as they walked off the stage and out of the theater together. 

“So, do you know any good places around here?” Hans asked. 

Anna knee of a specific one that was fantastic. Kristoff has taken her there shortly after bringing her into his life. It was a place where they could watch the chefs cooking while they are, and it had the best milkshakes.

Anna didn’t want to go there with Hans, though. She wanted something different. 

“I hear there’s a great sushi restaurant just a few blocks down,” Anna finally answered. “I’ve never been there before. Let’s go try that.” 

“Sounds like a great idea. Lead the way.” 

———

The evening was full of conversation and laughter as they relived their childhood memories, and talked about their time apart. 

The sun was just beginning to set when Hans returned her to the theater. 

“Thank you for tonight, Hans. I had a great time,” Anna said. 

“You’re welcome, Anna,” he replied. “Sleep well. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Anna initiated the kiss this time, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. 

“Sleep well, Hans,” Anna repeated after she broke the kiss and walked towards the door. He never took his eyes off her as she opened the door. She turned around and gave him a small wave as she closed the door. She saw Hans wave back before the door fully shut. She then ran over to the window and pulled the curtain back just a little to watch as he walked back to his place. 

She leaned against the wall, touching her lips as she remembered the kiss, and a wide grin formed. She was going to sleep well tonight; she was sure of it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Kristoff talk after the date. Anna has visitors before her performance.

Kristoff was at his usual spot at the piano when Anna returned. He turned to see her, relieved to see she was unharmed and actually happy. 

“Hey,” he said. “How was your... time outside?” 

“It was great!” Anna exclaimed, standing next to him. “We went to a sushi place, and they had so many different options! I didn’t know there were so many of them. Hans and I each got six different ones, and then we shared all of them to try each individual one out. It was fantastic! And it was so good talking to him, and reminiscing about our childhood years.” 

“How long have you two known each other, exactly?” Kristoff asked. He was writing something on his sheets the entire time, but Anna didn’t pay any attention to that. 

“Um... I think I met him when I was five. He disappeared just before I turned fifteen. So about ten years,” Anna answered. 

“What do you mean he disappeared?” Kristoff asked. 

“Oh. It wasn’t really disappearing. He just stopped visiting. He lived in the Southern Isles, and would make trips here to Arendelle multiple times a year. Then he just stopped, probably because he started traveling around the world with his family,” Anna answered. 

“Kind of strange that he stopped visiting you not long before you were an orphan,” Kristoff murmured. 

“He didn’t know about it at first,” Anna countered. “He said that if he did, he would have come to find me right away. Because he was traveling, he didn’t find out until last year, and when he tried to find me, I was no longer at my original place, and he had no idea where to look.” 

“Well, as bad as it sounds, I’m glad he didn’t come looking for you as soon as your parents died,” Kristoff stated. “If he had, then I would never have found my star performer for these shows.” 

His star performer. That’s all she really was to him. It killed the mood, and Anna didn’t want to talk about it anymore. 

“Well, it’s been a long day. I think I’m going to go shower and get ready for bed,” she announced. “Thank you for letting me go out today.” 

“Anytime,” Kristoff replied, not looking at her. Anna frowned and slowly walked over to the closer to grab her clothes. 

While she washed herself, she questioned why Kristoff’s statement hurt her so much. He was her boss. He only brought her in because she was young, cold, and alone. And besides, she didn’t need anything from him as far as being in a relationship. She had Hans for that. Hans took good care of her. Hans loved her. 

So why did her heart ache at the thought of them being nothing but friends? 

——

One month passed, and not a lot had happened. Rehearsals continued as usual. She went on a few more dates with Hans, and Kristoff continued to tutor her at night, just as they always did. 

Now, it was the night of the actual performance. Fifteen minutes to showtime, to be exact. 

She was completely dressed up, and her hair and makeup were all done. She was now just staring into the mirror, going through the vocal exercises, and practicing a few of her lines as well. 

A sudden knock at the door made her squeal a little. She waited a few moments to see if maybe it was just Yelana giving her the time warnings that she did every five minutes. When there weren’t any voices, she summons them with a “Come in.” 

The door opened, and Anna turned to see Hans walking in, carrying a rose. Anna grinned.

“I just wanted to wish you luck with your performance tonight,” he said, extending his hand with the flower in it to give it to her. Anna grabbed it excitedly, and locked eyes with him. “I am looking forward to watching you from the best spot in the house.” 

“Oh, I’m sure there are other better spots,” Anna replied.

“Not for me,” Hans answered. “That spot allows me to be able to come congratulate you as soon as the curtain closes.” Anna laughed, and Hans let out a small chuckle. 

Yelana’s familiar knock came, making both of them stiffen for a moment.

“Ten minutes, Miss Andersen,” she called.

“Okay!” Anna called back to let Yelana know she heard. 

“I’ll leave you alone to finish your warmups,” Hans said. “I’ll see you right after the show.” He leaned down and kissed her. Anna reaches her hand up to cup his face, but Hans pulled away before she could. She simply smiled and waved as he walked out of the dressing room. 

About a minute after he left, another knock sounded at the door. 

“Come in!” Anna called again, playing around with one of her curls. 

“You might want to stop doing that, Miss Andersen. We don’t need your hair getting messed up before the show even starts.” Anna turned to see Kristoff walking in, lowering his face mask. Anna was glad that he was becoming more comfortable with showing his full face around her. 

“Kristoff!” she exclaimed. “What are you doing here?” 

“I’m not allowed to see my lady before the biggest performance of her life?” Kristoff asked. 

“I’m just surprised. You’ve never done that before,” she replied. Kristoff stopped dead in his tracks. Anna started panicking. Did she hit a nerve? 

“Sorry, but you were always with the other ballerinas, and I didn’t want to show myself around them,” Kristoff reminded her. 

“You know, I understand you wanting to keep your mask on, but you don’t have to completely hide from everyone else. This is your place. No one can say anything against it now,” Anna remarked. 

“Yeah. You’re probably right about that,” Kristoff replied, and then he smirked. “It’s just a lot of fun to prank everyone and make them believe this place is haunted.” Anna chuckled and rolled her eyes. 

“I guess we’ll just have to work on that, then,” Anna replied. Kristoff’s expression changed for a brief moment, but Anna couldn’t get a good reading on it before it changed back to normal. 

“Um, I also bought you something,” Kristoff replied, reaching into his pocket. Anna’s eyes widened, and her mouth fell open and she watched him pull out a small box. She started panicking. It wasn’t. It couldn’t be. She was with Hans....

“It’s not a ring, I promise,” Kristoff replied, reading her thoughts. “It’s just a bracelet.” He opened the lid to show her the circular accessory lined with pearls. Anna took a deep breath, calming her nerves, as she extended her arm for him to put it on. 

Unfortunately, when he did, they both realized it was double the size of her wrist, and Anna had to keep her arm level so that it didn’t side down to her shoulder or fall on the floor.

“Damn. I forgot how small your wrist is,” Kristoff muttered, and Anna laughed. 

“Here. Let’s try it a different way,” Anna said. She grabbed the bracelet with her other hand, slid it off, and then unclasped it. “I’ll need your help, though.” She handed the unhooked ends fo Kristoff from behind her head, keeping the main part in front. Once she was sure Kristoff was holding the ends, she moved her hair out of the way so he could clasp it. Kristoff struggles a little with it, and Anna has to bite her bottom lip to not laugh at him again. 

She felt the pearls shift down once the clasp was hooked, and she released her hair to look at it in the mirror. 

“It’s perfect, Kristoff. Thank you,” she said. 

“You’re welcome,” Kristof said, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. Anna wondered if that was something Bulda used to do to him when he was younger. It had to be, right? Where else would he have learned that? “I’ll see you later,” he stated, and then started rambling. “I mean, I’ll see you in a few when you perform, because I’ll be watching from my normal box like always, but I’ll talk to you later, is I guess what I mean.”

Anna touched his hand that was still resting on her shoulder. “That sounds great. Thank you, Kristoff.” 

“Any time, my lady,” he said, and then walked to the door. Just before he left, he turned to face her, and gave her a bow, which made both of them laugh. He then pulled up his mask, which was a good thing because Yelana was right there when he opened the door. 

“Mr. Bjorgman! What did I tell you about bothering our main actress just before performances?” Yelana asked, but the smile on her lips told Anna she was just joking - a side of Yelana that Anna rarely saw.

“Sorry, Madame. It was just for a minute. I am leaving now,” he said. Yelana patted his shoulder, and Kristoff flashed Anna one last smile before disappearing.

“Five minutes, Anna. I hope you’re ready,” Yelana spoke. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Anna said with a grin. She touched her new necklace one last time, before walking out of the dressing room to get in her position.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olaf and Sven announce a masquerade party.

As usual, the performance went well. Anna didn’t miss a note, and everyone else played their parts expertly. 

Anna had chanced a glance up to the boxes above the left side of the stage at one point of the performance, and saw both men smiling at her. Kristoff looked a lot happier than Hans did, which surprised Anna, but she ignored it for the time being. There were bigger things going on. 

After the curtain closed, Hans was at her side within moments. 

“You were amazing!” he acclaimed, giving her a hug. 

“Thank you,” she said. Hans noticed her necklace, and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Olaf and Sven excitedly running up to her.

“Magnificent job, Miss Andersen! Absolutely marvelous!” Sven exclaimed, shaking her hand as if she was some sort of celebrity. 

“Yes! It was such a splendid job, in fact, that we have decided to throw a party this weekend!” Olaf announced. Everyone started murmuring and gathered around to hear what the managers had to say. “It will not be an ordinary party, either. We are going to hold a masquerade ball!” Everyone started cheering. Anna loved masquerades! You could dress up, and you could wear a mask to disguise yourself. It was one of the best things! 

“You have exactly one week to find a disguise. During this week, we will not hold any rehearsals. Enjoy your week off! You all have earned it,” Sven announced. With a tip of his hat, he walked off stage, with Olaf following behind him. Anna turned around to face Hans, a wide grin on her face.

“This is so exciting! A masquerade ball!” Anna repeated. She was practically jumping up and down in excitement. 

“Yes! We should try and match, if we can, since we are boyfriend and girlfriend,” Hans said with a smile. 

“That’s a wonderful idea! I’ll figure out a costume tomorrow, and then I can send you a letter letting you know what I’m wearing!” Anna said, squeezing his hands. 

“Okay! I look forward to it!” Hans said. “Sadly, I must go. I have a meeting with the managers. I’ll see you soon.” He leaned in, giving her a kiss on the cheek, and Anna giggled. “Good night.”

“Good night,” Anna repeated. She watched him walk away for a few moments, and then was pulled back to reality when she felt someone grab her arm. She turned to see her platinum blonde friend grinning at her.

“A ball! I haven’t heard of something like that the entire time I’ve been here!” Elsa exclaimed.

“Neither have I. It’s exciting!” Anna said with equal enthusiasm. 

“You did an amazing job tonight, Anna. I’m so happy for you, and how much you’ve grown!” Elsa continued.

“Thank you,” Anna said. “I’m sure you’ll get a bigger role soon.” 

“I hope so. I love dancing, but it would be great to have a solo as well,” Elsa said. They smiled at each other, but pulled apart when they heard Yelana’s staff connect with the wood. 

“Elsa, it is getting late. Go change and go home,” she instructed. “Anna, that goes for you as well.”

“Yes, Madame,” the two women said in unison. Elsa said a quick goodbye, and then fled the stage. Anna followed, at a slower pace at first, but ran when she remembered she wanted to tell Kristoff about the exciting news. 

——

Kristoff didn’t take it as well as Anna had hoped.

“It’s a masquerade ball! We haven’t had a ball since I moved here,” Anna exclaimed. “I thought you would be at least a little happy that something other than stage performances were happening here.” 

“If it was a normal ball, maybe,” Kristoff stated. “But this isn’t a normal ball.” 

“What do you have against a masquerade?” Anna asked, oblivious to the implications. 

“Anna, what makes a masquerade different from a regular party?” Kristoff asked. 

“Um... You get to dress up as someone else for a night?” Anna replied, unsure. 

“You wear a mask to disguise yourself,” Kristoff explained. “A mask to hide your face.” The pieces suddenly clicked in Anna’s brain, and she immediately felt ashamed for not realizing sooner. 

“Kristoff, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know... I didn’t realize they were doing it to mock you,” Anna replied, her voice barely above a whisper. “I’m sorry for being so excited. I was so focused on there being an event other than a performance, that I wasn’t paying attention, and-.” 

Kristoff covered her mouth to make her stop talking. Anna took in a deep breath, and locked eyes with him, unwavering. 

“Hush. It’s okay. I’m not mad that you’re excited. It’s just not my type of thing to be excited about,” he said. “And actually, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn’t have discouraged you because of my own issues.” He stared at her for a few moments, his eyebrows creasing in thought. Anna watched his eyes travel down to her neck. Even though she had changed into her nightgown before talking to him about the ball, she kept the necklace on. She loved it too much to take it off just yet.

“I know how I can make it up to you! How about you and I go shopping tomorrow for that costume?” he asked. Anna’s eyes widened, and Kristoff removes his hand so she could speak. 

“You would do that for me, Kristoff? Really?” Anna asked. “Even though you’re against it?” 

“If it will make you happy, I’ll do anything for you,” Kristoff said. “Except actually going to this party. That is the only thing I will not do.” 

Anna threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She heard him grunt from the impact, but ignored it. 

“Oh, Kristoff! Thank you!” she exclaimed. Kristoff let out a little chuckle and patted her back.

“Of course. Now go to sleep. If we want to find the right outfit, we’ll want to leave early,” he remarked. Anna nodded, and crawled into bed without question. 

It took her awhile to go to sleep because she was so excited, but eventually it did come, and she had a smile on her face as she slipped into her dreams.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff takes Anna shopping for the masquerade ball.

~~ Kristoff’s POV ~~

The next morning, Kristoff walked over to Anna’s bed. She looked so peaceful, and he hated having to wake her, but he meant what he said yesterday about them having to leave early, and they both needed to eat before they left.

“Anna,” he whispered, shaking her shoulder lightly. “Anna, it’s time to wake up.” 

“Mmm. Five more minutes,” Anna mumbled. Kristoff was tempted to give her that extra five minutes. After all, what harm could it do?

But he had to be strong. He remembered when Bulda would do the same thing with him, and he would also ask for more time. She gave it to him a couple of times, but whenever she came back in, he kept asking for another five minutes. It was really just an endless cycle. 

“Come on, Anna. You need to get up now. We have a big day ahead of us, and you need to get dressed and eat breakfast before we go,” Kristoff reasoned.

“Go? Go where?” Anna asked. Clearly she was still too far gone to remember their conversation last night.

“Go shopping for the masquerade ball,” Kristoff reminded her. That woke her up fully. She sat upright, and Kristoff had to take a step back to make sure she didn’t accidentally hit him. 

He watched as she rubbed her eyes and stretched out her arms. She pulled back the curtain to see how early it was and groaned.

“The sun’s barely even rising,” she grumbled. “Did we have to get up this early?”

“I promise, it will all be worth it,” Kristoff said, extending his hand to help her up. “If we get done early, I might even be able to take you somewhere special.” Anna’s eyes gleamed in excitement. “But you have to be a good girl and go change.” 

“Okay,” Anna said, before running off to her closet to pick out an outfit. Kristoff watched her and smiled. He waited until the bathroom door was closed before going to the piano to work on more music. He was hungry, but he wasn’t taking any chances on leaving her here and then returning to find her asleep again. Besides, he needed to finish this soon. 

He was so lost in the process, he didn’t hear the shower turn off or the door open, and was surprised to feel Anna giving him a hug from the back. Her hair was still dripping wet, and the water somehow made it under his shirt, trailing down his back. He didn’t really mind it, though. It was actually quite refreshing. 

“What are you working on?” she asked. 

“A new play for the theater,” Kristoff replied. 

“What’s it about?” Anna inquired. 

“You’ll just have to wait and see when Mattias announces it,” Kristoff simply answered. 

“Well, do I have a part in it?” she pressed. Kristoff chuckled. 

“Of course you have a part in it. Everyone has a part in this one,” he answered, putting one of his hands over both of hers. He heard Anna inhale to ask another question, and cut her off. “But no, I’m not telling you what part it is, or whether or not it’s a big part.” 

“You’re no fun,” Anna said, slapping his chest playfully so it didn’t hurt. 

“Really? You’re really going to say that about the guy who’s taking you shopping today?” Kristoff inquired, raising an eyebrow, even though she couldn’t see it. “I think shopping is even less fun.” 

“Mm. That’s debatable,” Anna replied. “Maybe I can show you how fun it can be today.” Kristoff chuckled again.

“Okay. Sure,” he said. “But first, we need to eat some breakfast. I’m starving, and I’m sure you are as well. Come on.” He stood up and grabbed her hand in his, leading her down the hall and stairway to the cafeteria. 

——

The stores were already buzzing when Kristoff and Anna arrived. Anna looked surprised, but Kristoff wasn’t fazed. He expected this. That’s exactly why he planned it this way. 

“Lead the way, Anna,” he instructed. Anna slowly nodded, and started walking through the crowds. Kristoff wondered if he should have prepared her more for this. Especially since her contact with the human world (outside of theatre and the one date with Westergaard) had majorly decreased after Kristoff took her in. 

It was useless wondering that now. They were here, and they were going to get through this together. 

Anna stopped in an aisle full of ball gowns. She slowly looked at each individual one, while Kristoff simply watched, holding the poofy dresses as she handed them to him. After she had given him five different ones, they decided to go to the dressing room and see which ones looked the best on her. He waited out on one of the seats while she changed, and she walked out once she was in the dress to get his opinion. 

The first one was firetruck red, which Kristoff immediately eliminated. It just clashed too much with her hair. The second one was a traditional light blue Cinderella dress, which didn’t look that bad on Anna. 

“We can put that one in the maybe pile,” he commented. Anna nodded, and then turned and ran back into the dressing stall to try on the next dress. 

The third one was a blue at the top, purple in the midsection, and then a bright pink the rest of the way down. The sleeves were a little off the shoulders, but the puffiness of it helped it look like it was higher. She did a small twirl to show him the back of the dress as well.

“I like that one a lot,” Kristoff commented. 

“Really?” Anna asked. “It doesn’t look too flashy?” 

“Nope. I think it’s a perfect blend of colors,” Kristoff replied. 

“Okay. I’ll put this one in the yes pile,” she announced. “Two more dresses, and then we can look for accessories.” 

“Sounds great,” Kristoff said. He actually wasn’t minding this. She was having fun, which always made him happy anyways, and watching her twirl in the different dresses was mesmerizing. 

The next one was a mostly black one, with a little bit of brown lining throughout. 

“If you want to get that one for an everyday outfit, we can,” Kristoff said. Anna froze, and her eyes widened.

“Wait. You’ll actually buy more than one dress for me?” she asked.

“Yeah. If you can’t choose, I’ll be as many as five dresses for you. And besides, you haven’t really had a wardrobe change since shortly after you started living in the theater three years ago. You need it,” Kristoff said. “I don’t mind buying a few outfits.” 

Anna covered her mouth, and Kristoff was concerned she was going to start crying. He never was the greatest around crying women. She took a deep breath, and dropped her hand to reveal a smile. 

“Thank you!” she exclaimed, hugging him again. Even though the hugs started not that long ago, he loved them, and he was going to miss them - and her - when she finally left.

She ran back into the stall to change into the last dress. Kristoff couldn’t shake away the smile that was on his face now. He didn’t know why he was so embarrassed about it. It wasn’t like anyone could see it anyways, since he was wearing his mask. He tried a few more times, and then gave up. This smile was here to stay for awhile. 

She came out in the last dress. The main skirt was green. The top was black, with pink flowers on it, and green off-the-shoulder straps. Kristoff couldn’t deny that green was probably the best color on her. She did her twirl, and then looked at Kristoff expectantly. 

“It’s beautiful, but I still prefer the other one for the masquerade ball,” Kristoff said. “If you like it, we can buy it as a dress you have for special occasions.” 

“It is pretty,” Anna said. “And it’s green, which is my favorite color. If you wouldn’t mind-.”

“I don’t mind at all,” Kristoff replied. “I can buy the light blue gown as well, if you’d like.” 

“Oh, Kristoff... You really don’t have to,” Anna said. 

“Did you not like the blue dress?” Kristoff asked.

“No! No, I loved it. I just don’t want you spending all that money on me,” Anna replied.

“Anna, it’s fine. I promise. It’s not an inconvenience for me at all, and it’s the least I can do, especially since I haven’t bought you anything in awhile.”

“You bought me this necklace recently,” Anna said, placing her hand on the pearls around her neck. Kristoff couldn’t believe she was still wearing it, if he was completely honest, but he loved it nonetheless. 

“That’s different. You know what I meant,” Kristoff said. “Now, go change back into your other clothes so we can look for a mask to go with that pink and blue dress. No more arguments.” 

Anna nodded, but he saw the small smile on her face as she walked away. 

When she came back out, carrying four of the five dresses she went in with, Kristoff grabbed them from her and carried them. 

“I believe I saw the masks near the other wall,” Kristoff said, pointing in the other direction.

“Okay. We’ll go look there first,” she said. They walked over to the other side, making sure not to run into anybody along the way. Since her arms were free, it was easy for her to look through the different masks and try on different ones. She tried on a few dorky ones, and as silly as they looked, Kristoff declined. He knew her too well to know she would never wear those in public. 

“Oh! What about this one?” Anna asked, grabbing a silver glittery mask. It had a strap that went behind her head. Hands free, which was perfect for a ball. The silver really helped pull the blue in her eyes, making them dazzle. Kristoff quickly fiddled with the dresses in his arms to distract himself. He pulled out his favorite one and held it against her to view them as a combo. 

“It looks perfect,” he replied. Anna smiled. “And that actually makes looking for shoes easy. We just need to find a silver pair, and we’ll be all set.” 

They walked down the aisle to where the shoes were, Kristoff carrying the dresses and the mask now as Anna sifted through the shoes. 

“Ooh! High heels! It’s been awhile since I’ve worn those,” Anna stated. 

“Is there a flat pair?” Kristoff asked. “I don’t mind getting the heeled ones as well, but with all of the dancing, your feet will be killing you within five minutes if you wear heels. Flats are the best route.” 

“When did you learn so much about women’s shoes and dancing?” Anna asked in a teasing voice.

“Bulda taught me,” Kristoff replied with a shrug. “Balls were one of her favorite things. She just made sure they never included masks for obvious reasons.” 

“Oh,” Anna simply replied. “That’s really thoughtful of her.” 

“Yeah. It was,” Kristoff responded, eyes cloudy at the memory of his dead adopted mother. He blinked away the tears that were trying to form, and focused back on Anna. She was still looking or the silver flats. Just when it seemed hopeless, she found them at the very bottom of the pile. 

“Okay! I think that should be everything!” she announced. Kristoff extended his hand to grab the shoes, but Anna pulled them close to her. “I can carry these. The register’s not that far away.” She pointed over to the counter. 

“Okay. But I’m carrying everything once it’s all paid for,” he remarked.

“Fine,” Anna conceded. They walked over to the cashier, who rang in everything at a good pace. Kristoff pulled out his wallet and handed her the wad of cash, and thanked the lady as he walked out carrying both bags. 

“Okay. Let’s go back to the Opera house and drop all of this off, then we can go get some milkshakes,” he announced. 

“Milkshakes? We’re going there again?” Anna asked excitedly. Kristoff laughed. 

“Yes. I know how much you loved that restaurant, and it’s been awhile since we’ve been there. And I promised something special if you were good. You did amazing, so now I have to go through with my end of the deal,” Kristoff answered. 

Anna squealed, and then began running back to their home. 

“Anna! Anna, wait up!” Kristoff called. He couldn’t blame her, though. He was excited to get a milkshake as well. He readjusted the bags, and then ran after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest chapter I’ve written so far! :D I was originally going to combine this chapter with the next one (one long chapter), but it was getting a bit too long, so I figured to just split it. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! Hope everyone is doing well and staying safe! <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Kristoff get some milkshakes.

Kristoff and Anna walked hand-in-hand to their restaurant. Kristoff was mainly holding Anna’s hand to make sure she didn’t run off again, but it was also nice to just hold her hand, and she wasn’t fighting against it at all. 

Kristoff held the door open for her, like Cliff had taught him to do many years ago. Anna thanked him as she walked in, and then Kristoff followed right behind her. 

It wasn’t quite midday yet, which meant people weren’t out looking for a place to eat, and so the restaurant was practically empty. Kristoff didn’t mind that. He liked the peace and quiet. 

“Where should we sit?” Anna asked, looking at him expectantly. 

“We can sit at the bar again so we can watch the chefs cook,” Kristoff suggested. 

“Okay. That sounds great!” Anna said, and walked over to that area. Kristoff followed her and sat on her left side. The waiter came over, handed them the menus, and asked what he could start for them.

“Um, I just want a chocolate milkshake,” Anna said. 

“Are you sure you don’t want something to eat?” Kristoff asked. 

“Yes, I’m sure. We just had breakfast not that long ago. I’m really not very hungry,” she replied. Kristoff watched her for a few moments to make sure she wasn’t just faking it, and then nodded.

“Okay.” He turned to face the waiter. “I’ll have a vanilla milkshake. And can I get a burger and fries as well?” 

The waiter nodded, said the shakes would be out in a few minutes, and left. 

“So, did you enjoy the shopping?” Anna asked with a special glint in her eyes. 

“I enjoyed watching you twirl around in those dresses, if that’s what you mean,” Kristoff responded, smirking. Anna rolled her eyes and slapped his arm lightly. Kristoff chuckled. “What? Was there some other part of it I was supposed to like? You were the one looking for all of the dresses. I just stood back and watched.” 

“Mm. I guess you have a good point there,” Anna replied. “Thank you for the help today. And for buying me all of those.”

“Of course,” Kristoff replied. He would do anything for her. He would even die for her if it meant she got to live on and be happy. 

The waiter dropped off their shakes, which the two immediately started drinking. Kristoff had his straw at a weird angle so that he could drink the shake without taking off his mask. It was a trick he had learned many years ago, after so many people reacted to his scar. 

“Why do you drink like that?” Anna asked. “Doesn’t it make it more difficult?”

“You get used to it,” Kristoff replied with a shrug, taking another drink. 

“Kristoff, no one else is here except for the chefs, and you’re facing the wrong direction for them to see it,” Anna whispered. “It’s okay to take it off for a little bit.” 

Kristoff looked around the restaurant to see she was right. He set his drink down and lowered his mask. He watched her eyes drift to his scar, and he watched a smile form. Kristoff smiled back. He was glad she accepted it - accepted him as he was - and wasn’t afraid. It was nice to have someone like that, after being alone with a mask on for eight years. 

Kristoff picked the cup back up and started drinking the shake again. She was right about this method being easier as well. Of course she was. She did it all the time. 

“Why do you always get chocolate?” he asked, after about a minute of silence. Anna gasped like he had asked an offending question, and he became a little worried that he did. 

“Chocolate is so good and so sweet! How can you not want chocolate when it’s an option?” Anna explained. Her question was rhetorical, but Kristoff answered it anyways. 

“I think it’s too sweet. That’s why I prefer just the vanilla one, because it’s sweet, but the sweetness isn’t overpowering.” He took another sip of his drink. 

“Can I try it?” Anna asked. Kristoff’s eyes widened at the idea of that. They had never shared anything besides the music and their room before. He blinked and changed his expression to a teasing one, smirk and all. 

“Nope. You wanted chocolate. You can’t have every option in the world if you don’t want to order something different.” 

“Oh, come on! Please? Maybe I’ll like it and we can share one next time!” Kristoff’s breath caught in his throat, and he started coughing. He set the drink on the counter to make sure he didn’t accidentally drop it and make a mess. Anna took the chance she had to sneak a few sips of it. 

“Hey! Didn’t I just get done saying you couldn’t have it?” Kristoff asked, feigning anger. 

“Mm... Maybe,” Anna replied, looking completely innocent as she took another sip. Kristoff reached over and grabbed her cup, taking a few sips of the chocolate milkshake. 

“Hey! I thought you just said you didn’t like chocolate?” Anna asked. 

“I don’t. And just as I predicted, this is way too sweet, but it’s only fair that I get to try yours if you try mine,” Kristoff responded. Anna laughed, and finally set his cup back down on his side. Kristoff followed suit, handing her back her cup, and they enjoyed their original shakes in peace. 

“You are right. Vanilla is better,” Anna commented. Kristoff couldn’t help but feel proud after that statement. 

“About time I’m right about something,” he joked. Anna glared at him, and he shrugged. “I’m not right very often. At least, not with things I actually say.” She simply rolled her eyes. Before either of them could say anything, the waiter came back with Kristoff’s meal. 

Kristoff started with his burger first. He liked to save the fries for last. Unfortunately for him, Anna had other plans, as she started stealing them from his plate.

“Anna!” he exclaimed. The woman simply shrugged as she put the fry in her mouth and took another one. 

How could she be so infuriating, and yet so cute and amazing all at once? Kristoff vowed to never let anyone replace her. There was only Anna. After she left, that was it. He didn’t want anyone else to sneak in, get close, and then disappear. He knew his heart couldn’t take it.

He was going to miss her so much.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hans and Anna meet on the docks.

Anna was working on hanging up all of her new dresses. She was still so grateful to Kristoff for buying her all of this, and for taking her to her favorite restaurant. It was a great surprise, and she had really enjoyed the day with him. 

Kristoff walked over to her. Anna finished hanging up the last dress and turned to face him. 

“Hey. Um... I’ve been thinking, and I’ve decided that, if you want to, you can leave the opera house whenever you want to. Come and go as you please. I simply ask that you still try and be back before sunset,” Kristoff spoke. Anna’s eyes widened, her mouth open in shock. 

“Are you serious?” she asked. “Really? You’ll let me do that?” Kristoff nodded.

“You’re an adult now. I can’t really tell you what you are and aren’t allowed to do anymore,” he responded with a shrug. “I can’t even really tell you not to be out past dusk, but it would help me a lot if you did, that way I know you’re safe.” 

Anna walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. “Thank you,” she said. “And I promise, I will always do my best to be back before it’s dark.” 

“Thank you,” Kristoff said, returning the hug. “Now, come on. We need to do some music lessons.” 

——

The next morning, as Anna was walking to the cafeteria, she was stopped by Yelana. 

“Good morning, Miss Andersen. My apologies for bothering you on one of your days off, but I have a letter that I was told must’ve delivered to you right away,” the woman explained, handing over the envelope. 

“Thank you, Yelana,” Anna replied with a smile. The woman nodded, and walked away. Anna continued walking to the cafeteria, and waited until she was seated before opening the envelope. 

“Little Lotte,” it began. “It’s been a few days since we’ve seen each other, and I’m dying to see you again. Meet me at the docks at 3. I will be waiting there. With love, Hans.” 

Anna read over the note a few times. She looked at the time to see it was already one in the afternoon. Kristoff had really let her sleep in this time - probably to make up for the fact he woke her up at dawn yesterday. 

The chefs brought over her food, and she scarfed it down. She didn’t have a lot of time to get ready. 

She ran back up the stairs, nearly crashing into Kristoff when she reached the top.

“Whoa, Feistypants. Why are you in such a huge rush?” Kristoff asked with a playful smile. 

“Hans asked me to meet him at the docks in two hours,” Anna replied. “And I have to still shower, get dressed, and do my hair.” She noticed the playful smile turn into a frown when she mentioned Hans, but she didn’t mention it as she turned and walked to the room. 

Kristoff didn’t follow her. He didn’t tell her she couldn’t go, or even question her a little. Anna figures it made sense, especially after what he said last night, and yet, she kind of wished he would. She didn’t know why. 

Actually, that wasn’t entirely true. She knew why. It was because so much had happened recently, that she didn’t know if she still loved Hans, and she didn’t know what she would do around him. 

Anna shook her head and pulled out the black and brown dress Kristoff bought for her yesterday, and disappeared into the bathroom to shower. 

——

Two hours later, Anna met Hans on the docks. He was waiting for her, just as he said. Anna smiles and gave him a little wave as she walked up to him. 

“Hello, dear,” Hans greeted, pulling her in to give her a kiss when she was finally by his side. 

“Hi,” Anna returned when they broke from the kiss. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” Hans said, brushing his hand through her hair and giving her a kiss. 

“I missed you too,” Anna replied. “Oh! I figured out my costume for the masquerade ball! It’s a sparkly dress with blue at the top and pink at the bottom. It kind of reminds me of a fairy. Do you have anything that would work with that?” 

“I’m sure I can find something,” Hans responded. “Also, I was thinking about the ball, and there was an accessory I thought might be nice for you to wear that night.” 

He got down on one knee and pulled out a box. Anna clasped her hand over her mouth in shock. 

“We’ve known each other almost all our lives, and I figured this would be a nice beginning to our journey,” Hans explained, opening the box to reveal the diamond ring inside. “I figured that we can stay for the Masquerade Ball, and then we’ll leave and go traveling the world. What do you say, Anna? Do you want to travel the world with me?” 

Anna’s hand fell back to her side, but her other arm was still clutched around her waist. She stayed silent as she took in everything he had said. 

“Leave? This weekend?” she asked, her voice barely a whisper. “I thought we agreed I could have a few more months?” 

“We agreed we would finish your last show. The show is over now,” Hans reminded her. 

“I also said I might also want to do another show,” Anna countered. Hans rolled his eyes.

“Anna, I can’t wait forever for you to decide when you’re finally done with theater,” he said. “Come on, Anna. You got your one major role. Do you really think they’ll choose you to play the main role again? They have Olina and many other actors and actresses to choose from. You’ll probably just fall back into the minor character role. Do you really want to go back to that? Do you really enjoy that?” 

“I mean, it’s nice to be in any show, no matter the size of the role,” Anna replied. “And Yelana and Mattias like me. And I know Sven likes me as well. And I was watching the audience during my last performance. There were a lot of people there. They were there to see me, Hans.” 

“No, they weren’t,” Hans contradicted. He was standing up now. “They were just there to see the new show. It had absolutely nothing to do with you. You were just a nice bonus for them.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “I know you love the theater, Anna, and I support you with that as well. But don’t you want to broaden your horizons? I’m sure we can find you a much better job elsewhere. And it can still be acting in plays or musicals if you want. But please, come with me, and see what else is out there. Believe me, it’s better out there than in this little town.” 

Anna was torn. Hans was her friend, though. They had known each other for so long. He wouldn’t hurt her. If he said there was something better out there, then who was she to disagree? She had never been out there like he had. She had to at least take the chance. Maybe, if she didn’t end up liking it, Hans would bring her back. There was no way he could refuse that if she asked for it, right? 

Anna took in a deep breath. “Okay. We’ll leave on Sunday, after the ball is over,” she said, and extended her hand. Hans smiled, and slid the ring onto her ring finger. 

“I’m so excited! You’ll love it out there, Anna. I promise!” Hans said, kissing her again. “I can’t wait to prove that to you.” 

“Neither can I,” Anna replied. 

“Well, I guess I better be going. I have to go make travel arrangements and pack my bags. I’ll see you soon. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Anna responded. She waited until Hans was out of sight before looking down at the ring.

Was she really ready to leave this place?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the Masquerade Ball.

Five days had passed, and it was now the day of the Masquerade Ball. Anna was in the bathroom curling her hair when Kristoff walked back into the room. 

“Whoa! You look amazing!” Kristoff exclaimed. Anna finished the last curl and turned to face him. His eyes widened as he looked her up and down.

“It’s not complete yet. I still have to put on my shoes and the mask,” Anna said. 

“Still. That dress looks stunning on you, and I love what you’re doing with your hair.” Anna grinned. 

“Thanks. It’s been awhile since I curled my own hair. Usually my stylist does it for me,” Anna replied. 

“Well, it looks great,” Kristoff said. 

“You should come join us,” Anna said suddenly. “I mean, I know it’s technically a jab against you, but I think it would be fun if you were there. Maybe to show the people it doesn’t bother you?” 

“I don’t need to prove anything to them,” Kristoff retorted. “Besides, I would just ruin the party if I was there. You and Yelana are the only ones who even know I exist. Everyone else just believes I’m a ghost, and that would probably spook them more than anything.” 

“Not if you wore a convincing costume,” Anna countered with a smile. Kristoff chuckled. 

“I don’t have any good costumes, Anna. All I have are my normal clothes and a suit or two,” he replied. “Really, don’t worry about me. Just have a good night, and enjoy yourself. We can do something fun tomorrow, just the two of us.” 

Ana faked a smile. She hadn’t told him she was probably leaving tomorrow. She didn’t know how to tell him. She knew he would be devastated, especially after they’ve spent the last three years together. 

“That sounds great,” she said. 

“Great,” Kristoff said. “Now, go on. The party is scheduled to start in about an hour, and I’m sure your boyfriend will want to see you before then.” Anna simply nodded, and walked over to the closet to grab her shoes and accessories. 

She put on her mask first, lifting her hair up to tuck the strap underneath. She slid her shoes out next, and watched the ring roll into view as she did. She had hidden it the moment she got back home, and Kristoff never suspected anything. She hated keeping these secrets from him, but she didn’t know what else to do. 

She thought about telling him many times throughout the week, but just never found the right moment. She didn’t know how he would react. When he be upset? If he was upset, would that mean he was jealous? And if he was jealous.... 

Anna shook her head. No. She wouldn’t let herself think of that. Kristoff was just a friend. Nothing more. She couldn’t think of him being anything more. Not when she was engaged to Hans. 

She had to wear the ring, though. If she didn’t, Hans might become suspicious, and she didn’t need that either. 

She hid the ring in a corner for now and walked into the bathroom to look herself over. She opened up the drawer that had her necklaces in it, and that’s when she got the idea 

She walked back out to the closet, making sure Kristoff wasn’t watching as she kneeled down to grab the ring from the back corner where she put it. He was sitting at the piano, working on the music, not paying any attention to her. Anna sighed in relief as she found the ring, and then ran back into the bathroom. 

She grabbed one of the metal chains for one of her other necklaces, letting the object on it fall into the drawer, and replaced it with the ring. She put on the new necklace and made sure the chain was low enough to hide the ring under her dress. 

She looked down at the drawer to close it, but stopped when she noticed the pearl necklace Kristoff gave her. Surely there was no harm in wearing that as well, and it went with the outfit well. 

She pulled it out and put it on, making sure it was more viable than the other necklace. That way, people would be drawn to that necklace instead of the mysterious hidden one. 

As she walked out of the bathroom, she noticed Kristoff closing the book for the new play he was working on. She remembered him mentioning she would have a part in it. She wondered what part she would have, and thought about asking again, but changed her mind. It didn’t matter. She would be leaving before the play was even announced. There was no point in asking if she wouldn’t be around to be in it. 

Kristoff caught her staring, and smiled. “Don’t worry. You’ll find out very soon what this play is,” he said. Now was her chance. She could tell him. She needed to tell him. He needed to know the truth.

“Kristoff-.” She was cut off by the sound of Hans’ voice calling from below. 

“Anna? Are you here?” Anna sighed. 

“Hey. It’s okay. We can talk later,” Kristoff said, putting a hand on her shoulder and smiling. “Go have fun.” He took one of her hands in his and gave it a kiss. Anna smiled and then walked out of the room.

She hurried down the hidden staircase, making sure no one was around to see her turning around the corner. The last thing she needed was someone finding that secret entrance because she was being careless. 

Hans was in the middle of the lobby, looking the other direction as Anna came out of the shadows. She tried to be silent as she walked towards him, wanting to surprise him, but he turned when she had covered half the distance. 

“There you are!” he said, smiling. “You look good.” 

“Thanks,” Anna said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “You don’t look so bad yourself.” 

He was wearing his normal blue pants, but his top was switched with a white one that had good threading down the middle. He was also wearing a black mask. He was clearly trying to go with the Prince Charming look, and Anna appreciated his efforts to match her. 

Hans lifted up her left hand to give it a kiss, but stopped halfway. 

“Why aren’t you wearing your ring?” Hans asked. 

“I am,” Anna said, pulling up the chain to show him the object. 

“You’re not wearing it on your ring finger. Why is that?” he pressed. 

“I didn’t want it to get in the way while we were dancing,” Anna lied. Hans gave her a disbelieving look, but didn’t push further. 

“Anna!” another voice called from behind them. Anna turned to see Elsa running up to her, wearing a leopard print dress and a gold car mask. “You look beautiful!” 

“So do you!” Anna exclaimed, running up to her friend to hug her. She really was just thankful for the interruption. “I hardly recognized you!” Elsa gave her a wide toothy smile as they looked at each other, both as excited about the party as the other. 

The room filled with noise as everyone started gathering into the lobby in their costumes. After about another five minutes, Yelana, Olaf and Sven walked to the front of the group. Yelana banged her staff against the floor, getting everyone’s attention, and Sven took a step forward.

“Now that it looks like everybody is here, let the Masquerade Ball begin!”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The masquerade ball begins.

Anna was spinning so fast. The world was a blur around her. Hans’ arms brought her to an abrupt stop, and he dipped her as the song ended. Anna was really thankful that she had listened to Kristoff and not worn any heels; she certainly would have twisted an ankle during that if she did. 

Everybody started cheering, and that’s when Anna realized all of the focus was on them. Everyone else was standing on the side, clearly not wanting to get in the way of their epic dance number. 

Hans helped her back up on her feet, and she walked over to where Elsa was to catch her breath. The next song started playing, and everyone but Elsa and Anna started dancing again. 

“You two were spectacular out there!” Elsa exclaimed. “I actually was blinded a few times by all of the glitter and light reflecting off the stars, but it was amazing all the same.” Anna laughed.

“Sorry about that,” she said. “I’ll try to tone it down a bit.” 

“No, it’s fine! Really!” Elsa rushed. “Your dress is just so dazzling and gorgeous! I’m actually quite jealous of it! And that ring, too!” 

Anna froze. She had been so lost in the moment, she didn’t think about how her spinning would bring out the necklace. 

“When were you going to tell me you’re engaged?!” Elsa asked, her voice a little too loud for Anna’s liking. 

“Shh,” Anna said. “No one else knows. It just happened a few days ago, and I haven’t really wanted to tell anyone about it yet.” 

“Why not? It’s an engagement, not a crime. An engagement, Anna! That’s so exciting!” Elsa exclaimed. “You’re getting married! To Hans! How can you not be excited and want to tell everyone?” Anna averted her eyes, not wanting to look at Elsa. Elsa figured it out, though. “Unless... you’re in love with someone else?” 

“Please... Elsa, can you just let it go, and promise it to tell anyone else? Just for now,” Anna begged. Elsa frowned, but nodded.

“Okay. If that’s what you want, I won’t say anything,” Elsa replied. Anna gave her a grateful smile, and then ran off to dance with Hans again. 

A few dances had passed, and Anna was growing tired. 

“All right, everyone! This is the last dance, and for the grand finale, we’ve decided it will be a line dance!” Olaf announced. “Everyone find your partners, get in a circle, and stand across from each other!” 

Anna stood next to Elsa, with Hans across from her, and seconds later, the music was starting. Everyone bowed, and then walked to their partners to start doing some swing dancing. Halfway through the spin, the women were passed on to the next man. 

One by one, Anna went down the line, smiling and having a good time despite her sore feet. 

The song was nearly ending, and Anna knew that soon she would be back to Hans, right where she started. She was surprised when Hans wasn’t the next person to catch her, though. This man was wearing thick black gloves, and a black cape. Anna looked up slowly, and she gasped when she saw familiar brown eyes looking down at her.

Kristoff.

He had come. Even after saying he wouldn’t - saying it wouldn’t be right - he actually came. Anna smiled at him, and he spun her around, but pulled her close, not wanting to let her go. Anna was so lost in the moment, and she didn’t notice the music stop. She was only pulled out of her daze when she heard whispers circling around.

She opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her once again, but this time they looked horrified. That’s right. They didn’t know Kristoff. 

“It’s him! It’s the Opera Ghost!” Olina exclaimed, and everyone took a few steps back. Anna felt Kristoff’s hands let go of hers, and she barely had time to think before Hans was pulling her away. 

“Good evening, everyone. I hope you’ve enjoyed this party that you threw to mock me,” he said, taking a step forward. Everyone took another step back. “I figured I would come join, since I fit in it perfectly.” He pulled out something from underneath his cape. “I also came to give you this.” He handed the first part of it to Olaf and Sven. “It is my new play for you.” He started handing out the full program to each person that was in theatre. “I expect everyone to be there. If you miss it, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur.” 

Finally, he came to Anna, who was still shocked and amazed that he even showed up. Sure, the party had come to an abrupt stop, but she didn’t care. She was just glad to see him. She grabbed the pamphlet, but kept her eyes locked on his. She watched as his eyes looked down at the pearl necklace, the signs of a smile on his face, but then they quickly faded, and Anna stiffened as she realized he just saw the ring. His eyes locked with hers again, but this time they looked sad. She gave him an apologetic look. She had meant to say something. Even now, she wanted to say something, but she couldn’t. Not with all of these people here. Not with Hans right next to her.

Kristoff withdrew from her, and walked back to the middle of the stage to make sure he was in everyone’s line of sight. 

“Your chains are still mine! You will all sing for me!” he shouted. Then he grabbed his cape, and spun around, making a grand exit out of the room, leaving everyone in silence. 

Olina was the one to break the silence. “This is an outrage!” she shouted. 

“What seems to be the matter?” Mattias asked, exasperated. 

“Have you seen the size of my part? I only have 3 solo lines! The rest of it is with the chorus! I refuse to be treated like this.” 

Anna rolled her eyes. As much as she admired the woman, she could be such a Prima Donna. She looked down at her pamphlet and started looking through it. 

She felt sick to her stomach when she read the middle part. It was a duet, and at the end, she was expected to kiss the main male lead - who, in this case, was Kai. 

“She’s the one behind this!” Olina shrieks, pulling Anna out of her thoughts. “Anna Andersen! She’s the one behind this!” 

“How dare you?!” Anna shouted back. “I never asked for this!” 

“I’m not a fool, nor am I blind,” Olina retorted. “I saw you getting close to him, like you knew him! He didn’t scare you like he scares the rest of us.” 

“Maybe because I’m not afraid of ghosts, because I know ghosts aren’t real,” Anna countered. “The Opera Ghost is nothing to fear.” 

“And how would you know that?!” Olina asked. “I suspect something dubious going on here!” 

“Believe me, I didn’t do anything to get the main role. I didn’t even ask anyone for it!” Anna replied. 

“That’s right! She didn’t!” Hans said, and somehow that made Anna feel worse. He grabbed her arms and turned her to him. In a whisper, he said, “Please tell me you’re not going through with this. You promised we could leave tomorrow. You agreed to it.” 

“Hans, you heard him. If I don’t play my part in this, something beyond our imaginations can happen! Even if it doesn’t happen to you and me, I can’t subject all of these innocent people to that. I have to go through with this,” Anna whispered back. “Please, try to understand.” 

“How about you try understanding this, Miss Andersen?” Olina interrupted. “Either you give the main role over to me, or I will make sure you won’t be able to perform at all.” Anna spun around, the force of the spin loosening Hans’ grip on her.

“You really want to do that, Olina? You tried taking the main role from me before. Your voice suffered because of it. I have no proof, but I’m positive the Opera Ghost caused that to happen.” Olina’s eyes widened, and she started to look frightened. Good, that’s exactly what Anna wanted. “If you take this role away from me, or make it to the point where I can’t perform at all, I’m sure he will do something much worse.” 

“But you just said-,” Olina began.

“If you follow his instructions, you have nothing to fear,” Anna said. “If you disobey them, then you can be certain he will be a fearful creature.” 

She didn’t care how this made Kristoff look in everyone else’s minds. He scared them enough tonight. What other harm could she do? Kristoff wasn’t trying to be friends with all of her. Anna knew that, and she was using it to her advantage. 

“Anna.” It was Hans again. “Please. Rethink this. Maybe we can give the role to Olina. If you’re not here, there’s no reason she can’t have the role.”

“Yes, dearie. Listen to your boyfriend,” Olina sneered. Suddenly, everyone started speaking at once. Anna felt faint from all of it. She pushed herself away from Hans, and ran away. 

She didn’t dare go upstairs in case someone was following her. Instead, she decided to go to the one other place that would comfort her. A place she hadn’t been to in a very long time.

The cemetery.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff and Hans meet Anna at the cemetery. Kristoff finds out about everything.

Anna had forgotten that she was still in her nice sparkly dress, but she ignored it as she knelt down on the grass, directly between the two tombstones. 

Anna hadn’t thought about her parents in a long time, but today, she felt like she needed them more than ever. But they couldn’t help her. They were dead, and there was nothing to bring them back, even for a couple of moments, to tell her what to do. 

What should she do? Should she leave with Hans tomorrow, and forget that the play even exists? Let Olina have the main role? It would at least make sense. Then Olina would be kissing her husband, and it would be normal. A young actress kissing someone twice her age would be anything but normal. In fact, it would probably be creepy. 

But Kristoff... That look in his eyes when he saw the ring. Just remembering that look made Anna want to cry. She should have told him. She should have thrown all caution to the wind and just told him about the engagement. But instead, he had to find out when looking at the necklaces. 

How would he react if she left tomorrow? Even if she told him tonight, it wouldn’t make much of a difference. He would be devastated. She always knew he would be, but tonight’s actions just reaffirmed it in her mind. 

And the play.... He had worked so hard on this play. Even if she had to kiss Kai, he had clearly put a lot of thought into the casting. Could she really betray him by leaving and refusing to even learn the songs? 

But what about Hans? He’s wanted to leave this place since the day they were on the roof. Anna couldn’t understand why - Arendelle was a beautiful place - but she knew he wanted to. Would he stay if she stayed? What if he decided to leave? Could she really just stay behind? Let go of her childhood friend and her now-fiancé? 

She was so lost in thought, she didn’t hear anybody walking up to her. 

“I knew I’d find you here,” the voice said. It was soft, gentle; not harsh in any way. Anna turned to look up at Kristoff, and she dabbed at her eyes to make sure there weren’t any tears there. 

“It’s been awhile since I’ve visited them,” she said, turning back to the graves, where the stones had their names engraved into them. “I figured it was only right to come back after being gone so long.” 

“Anna, is there something bothering you?” Kristoff asked. Yes, there was something bothering her. And she wanted to tell him. But even just thinking of what to say, and how he would react, brought her to tears, and she couldn’t stop them as they started coming. 

Kristoff touched her back, but not a moment after it made contact, Anna heard something being pulled out, and Kristoff’s hand was gone.

“Get away from her, you Phantom! I don’t want you anywhere near my fiancée, let alone touching her!” It was Hans, and he sounded furious. Anna scrambled up to her feet and faced him. 

“Hans! It’s not like that. Put your sword away. Please,” Anna begged. Hans reluctantly obeyed, but never took his eyes off of Kristoff. 

“Come on, Anna. It’s getting chilly out here, and you’re not dressed properly for it at all. Besides, you need to get packing, if we’re going to be ready for the shop in the morning.” 

“Ship? What ship?” Kristoff asked. Anna knew exactly what kind of look she would see in his eyes, and more tears streamed down her face, but she didn’t dare look at him. 

“The ship that will allow Anna and I to travel the world together, alone,” Hans answered. 

“You’re leaving?” Kristoff asked Anna. She turned around, not caring anymore if he saw the tears, and shook her head furiously.

“No. I mean, not anymore. It was an idea - a possibility - but I’ve decided to stay here,” she replied. “Stay here and sing your music.” 

Normally those words would have put a smile on Kristoff’s face, but this was a terrible time for smiling, and Anna wasn’t surprised when his gaze remained a mixture of anger and hurt. 

“Anna, you can’t be serious. You promised-!” 

“Well, things happen, Hans! I can’t control everything!” Anna shouted. “I’m sorry I promised something that I can’t follow through with, but I can’t just leave my hometown - my theater - my friends - when they all need me. You can leave tomorrow if you want, but I’m staying here.” Hans looked taken aback, clearly not expecting her to yell. Anna didn’t expect it either, but she was tired, and no one was helping her right now. 

“Now, please, leave me alone to be with my parents for a few minutes. Please.” She looked at both men as she spoke, making sure they understood she was talking to both of them. She really couldn’t talk to any of them anymore. Reluctantly, they both nodded, and went their separate ways. Anna kneeled back on the ground, and let herself cry some more. She hoped she had made the right decision, and didn’t mess anything up.

——

It was well after dark when she got back to the Opera house. Not that it was that surprising; it was practically dusk when she had left. Still, she felt bad for being out later than Kristoff liked.

Kristoff... He looked so heartbroken at the cemetery. She had to go talk to him. She had to make things right. 

When she reached the room, though, he appeared to be sleeping. Anna debated in her mind if she should wake him or not. She decided to just call his name. If he answered, they would talk. If he didn’t, she wouldn’t push it, and she would just wait until morning to talk to him. 

“Kristoff?” she whispered. “Are you awake?” He remained silent for a good minute, and Anna almost decided to just go to bed, when he suddenly turned and sat up. 

“Yes, I’m awake. I couldn’t fall asleep knowing you were still out there this late,” he replied. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you. I just had a lot thrown at me at once,” Anna replied.

“Yeah. I know the feeling,” Kristoff mumbled, keeping his gaze off her. He was acting as cold as that night when she saw the scar for the first time on accident. 

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about,” Anna began. Kristoff whipped his head around, and the look on his face made Anna take a step back. 

“What is there to talk about, Anna? The fact that you’re engaged to Hans, but never mentioned it once to me? Or the fact that you were about to leave me tomorrow! Would you have even told me you were leaving? Or were you just planning on discreetly packing your things and leaving without saying goodbye?” he asked. Anna had expected him to be upset, but somehow, she didn’t expect this. 

“Kristoff, I’m so sorry! I wanted to tell you! Really, I did! I just didn’t know how!” Anna replied, and she felt the tears start streaming down her face once again. “And it wasn’t my idea to leave tomorrow. I didn’t want to leave. I was hoping to find a good reason to stay! You gave me that reason!”

“I gave you one play,” Kristoff countered. “What’s going to happen after that, Anna? Are you just going to disappear? Run off with Hans, and never visit Arendelle again?” 

Anna hadn’t thought that far. This play had just bought her time. She had a month or so to make up her mind once and for all. 

“I don’t know,” she responded honestly. “I don’t know, Kristoff. I don’t want to leave, but Hans is eager to show me the world! And he’s been my friend since I was a little girl. I don’t know what to do. But now I have a bit of time to figure it out.”

Kristoff looked away from her, and ran his fingers through his hair, clearly stressed. 

“Well, I’m glad you are staying. I’m just upset that it’s just because of the play, and nothing else.” He stood up and walked towards Anna, but then kept a considerable distance away from her as he reached the exit. “Go ahead and sleep in the bed still. I’ll go sleep in another room for tonight.” 

“Kristoff...” 

“No, Anna. No more. Not tonight.” He shook his head and walked away, leaving Anna to cry on the bedroom floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think is their first fight. Sorry for such a heartbreaking chapter, everyone! I blame Hans for spilling the beans, but I still hope you at  
> Least kind of enjoyed it. I promise, it will get better soon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of rehearsals.

Anna struggled to fall asleep, and when she finally did, it was a disruptive kind of sleep, where she was waking up every hour. She couldn’t stop thinking about how angry Kristoff was. The worst part was that she deserved it. She had kept it a secret from him. That had been her choice. 

She wanted to go find him and talk to him about it, but he had told her they were done talking for the night. And besides, what was she going to say? There was nothing else to say, really. The damage was done. 

Eventually, she decided to just get up and do something. She clearly wasn’t sleeping anymore, and it was hurting to just sit there and think about everything. 

She turned on a light and pulled out her sheet music, and took a deeper look at her part. She was in almost every song, which wasn’t necessarily that surprising for a main role, but this was definitely a lot more than the last one. 

She wondered how she would learn all of this in such a short time. There were so many lines, and that didn’t include the choreography and staging that Yelana and Mattias were in charge of. 

Anna walked over to the piano, sat on the bench, and laid the music on the board. She didn’t know how to play the piano, so that wasn’t going to help her much. But this was a familiar position to be in for practice, and she knew that would help. 

She began practicing the first song, but it didn’t sound right without the music. She needed the piano accompaniment. The accompaniment that Kristoff provided. 

She groaned and leaned her head into her hands. She had to make things right if she was going to be able to learn her part quickly. Sure, there would be plenty of practices with everyone else, but Kristoff was the main one who helped. 

She looked at the window, and sighed when there wasn’t even the tiniest sign of light. It was still far too early. She usually wasn’t up this early, but this wasn’t a usual time for her. 

She turned to a different song, and tried that one. It was a bit easier, and she could at least get the melody down. 

Her stomach started to growl. She looked back out the window to see that the sun was finally starting to rise. She picked up the sheet music, quickly changed into something other than her nightgown, and walked downstairs to eat breakfast before rehearsals began. 

She opened the door to the cafeteria, but stopped in her tracks when she saw him sitting at the table. He must have heard the door cream open, because his head quickly turned to face her. He looked just as shocked as she was. 

“You’re up early,” he commented. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Anna said with a shrug. “Besides, rehearsals will be starting soon, and I wanted to make sure I ate something before they did.” 

“You’ve never been that concerned about breakfast before,” Kristoff said, sounding a bit skeptical.

“I also haven’t had this big of a part before,” Anna replied, tapping the papers in her arms. “It’ll be fine, though. I’m sure it will be.” 

“You look uncertain about something.” Anna grimaced. Of course he would see right through all of it. He could read her like an open book most of the time. 

“That one song. With Kai,” Anna replied. “I’m not very comfortable with kissing someone that much older than me.” 

“You won’t,” Kristoff replied simply. 

“Wait, what?” She was confused. The papers stated explicitly she would be kissing Kai. 

“It’s supposed to be a surprise to someone in your position, but there will be something that happens that ensures you don’t kiss Kai,” Kristoff replied. 

“What kind of thing?” Anna inquired. Kristoff sighed, and stood up so he could actually look right at her. 

“Anna, have I ever put you in any kind of harm?” he asked. Anna thought about his question, and realized that no, he never had. If anything, he had always made sure to keep her out of harm’s way. He did that when he brought her in. That’s what he had truly been doing when he didn’t let her leave the building without prior permission. He was always protecting her. Anna was a fool to have not at least repaid him by informing him of her planned departure. 

She noticed him still staring at her, and realized that she hadn’t given him an answer yet.

“No, you haven’t,” she admitted. “You’ve always been protecting me, from the very beginning.” The edge of Kristoff’s lips lifted in a small smile, but it quickly faded. 

“Then trust me with this one. I can’t tell you what the surprise is, but I promise you won’t be kissing Kai,” Kristoff replied. “I would never make you do that.” 

“Okay,” Anna said. “I trust you.” Kristoff simply nodded, and then left the room without another word. Anna felt the urge to follow him again, but he’d stomach growled, and she was reminded of the time restrictions. Practice would be starting in about an hour. She needed to eat something before then.

——

Practice wasn’t going that well, other than Anna and the ballerinas, no one seemed to want to actually practice their parts. 

“Come on, everyone! Please! Look alive!” Mattias shouted. 

“Why does it matter how we sing?” Olina whined. “The only people that truly matter are Anna and Kai! The rest of us are just part of the chorus! No one cares how the chorus sings.” 

“I care about how the chorus sings,” Mattias retorted. “And I know our audience will be able to tell if you’re not putting enough effort into it.” 

“Not if they’re spending all their time staring at our little flower,” Olina said, glaring at Anna, her voice laced with malice. Anna opened her mouth to fight with her again, but was stopped by the loud sound of a piano playing. Everyone turned to the one on the stage, but no one was playing that one. 

No one but Anna knew where the sound was coming from, and it scared everyone into submission. As scary as it was to the others, Anna was grateful for Kristoff’s intervention, as everyone started singing in perfect unison with no more grumbling. 

——

After the rehearsals, Anna went back upstairs, but was disappointed when she didn’t see Kristoff in the bedroom. She walked down the hallway to an area she hadn’t visited since shortly after she moved in.

She peaked through the curtain, and smiled when she saw him sitting in his normal seat, looking outward. She slowly walked into the box and walked over to him. 

“Hey,” she whispered. He startled, and turned around to look at her with wide eyes.

“What are you doing in here? Didn’t I tell you a long time ago not to come in here?” he snapped.

“That was a long time ago,” Anna replied. “I didn’t realize that still applied after everything.” 

“Anna...” he warned. 

“I just came here to talk.” Kristoff’s glare sharpened, and Anna quickly added “about this musical. As soon as I’m done, I’ll leave.” He relaxed a little. 

“What do you want to talk about?” he asked. 

“I know we’re not in the greatest place right now after last night,” Anna said. “I know you’re still upset with me, and I completely deserve it. But you and I both know that if I’m going to perfect this role, I’m going to need your help.” 

“Why do you think you need me?” Kristoff questioned. 

“You saw how rehearsals went today. If everyone continues acting that way, there won’t be a lot of focus on my training. And I think both Yelana and Mattias know I have a secret tutor, so they won’t give me any private lessons either, except maybe with the choreography,” Anna explained. “And I tried to practice by myself this morning, but it’s not the same without you.” 

Kristoff watched her. He had heard every word she said, Anna knew that for a fact. But this decision wasn’t going to be an easy one for him. 

“Please. Can we call a truce for now, so that I can do this role justice for you?” Anna asked. “I know you know I can do it, but I can’t do it all on my own.” 

Kristoff studied her for a moment longer, and then stood up. She was sure he didn’t mean it, but him standing fully looked kind of intimidating, and Anna was reminded of who was really in charge here. 

“Okay,” he agreed. “We can do a truce. But only for practice. Outside of that, I still want my privacy, especially if I’m in this box.” 

“I understand,” Anna said. “Thank you, Kristoff.” 

“Well, there’s no time to waste. Let’s go practice.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Kristoff talk.

The songs were definitely a lot easier to learn with the piano accompaniment. Things were a little uncomfortable for the two of them, andAnna didn’t know how close was too close, but Kristoff didn’t seem to mind her just standing beside the piano while he played. 

He had put his mask on while he was sitting in his box just in case someone got the idea to look his way, but even in the privacy of their own room, he kept it on. He was putting up all of his walls, and Anna felt guilty knowing she made him do that. 

They practiced for a few hours, which helped Anna get a feel for how most of the songs went. As soon as the practice was over, though, Kristoff left without a word, and Anna didn’t stop him. She wasn’t allowed to stop him. She had agreed to let him have his privacy.

For the next week, Anna’s days went the same way: practice with the cast in the morning, practice with Kristoff in the afternoon, and then alone time for Anna afterwards as Kristoff left. He hadn’t even returned to the bedroom to sleep there yet. 

Finally, after a full week passed, Anna decided to speak up as he was leaving the room. 

“Kristoff, Wait. Please,” she begged. He turned around slowly. “Please, don’t leave this time. Please stay. I miss you.” 

“How can you miss me? You see me every day,” he replied. 

“That’s not what I meant. I mean I miss talking to you like we used to. I miss our friendship,” she said. She missed the pained look on Kristoff’s face when she said the word “friendship”. “I miss you sleeping in this room. I miss you.” 

“You only miss me because Hans hasn’t been around here the last couple of days to keep you satisfied,” Kristoff retorted. It was true; Hans hadn’t been around except one day to see how the practice was going, and Anna did kind of miss him, but not nearly as much as she missed Kristoff. And that certainly wasn’t the reason why she missed Kristoff.

“That’s not true!” she exclaimed. “Kristoff, it’s been the same way for us for three years! I don’t remember there being a single night where you left me alone in this room. It’s weird having to wake up for the last seven days without you here.” 

Kristoff shrugged. “I’m just making sure we’re both prepared for when you decide to leave with Hans, and we’ll never sleep in the same room again.” Anna stiffened. 

“I never said I was leaving,” she countered.

“Well, you never said you weren’t either, Anna,” Kristoff responded, his voice slightly raised. “In fact, how can I know you’ll tell me if you’ll leave? You didn’t tell me last time.”

“I tried to tell you! Before the ball!” Anna reminded him. “You just said we could talk about it later because Hans had arrived.” 

“How long did you know about the trip before then, Anna? I’m sure that wasn’t something he had just talked to you about that day. Actually, I know it wasn’t, because he didn’t visit you that morning.” 

“It was about a week,” Anna admitted, and Kristoff inhaled sharply. “And I wanted to tell you! It killed me as the days went by and I never told you. But... I was just too afraid. I was afraid of how you would react. I didn’t gather the courage to tell you until just before the ball, but then the moment was ruined, and I never got another chance after that.” 

Kristoff took a couple of steps closer to her, and when he started speaking, it was a much softer voice. “But Anna, it’s not just the trip that you didn’t tell me about. You didn’t even tell me you were engaged! You didn’t tell me any of that! That’s the thing that I don’t understand. I thought you and I were at least close enough for you to tell me you were engaged. You didn’t ever hesitate to tell me about your dates with him, so why did you hesitate with that?” 

“I don’t know. It was just thrown at me all at once - the proposal, the plan to move the trip up sooner, everything - and I think because they were connected, that’s why I held everything back,” Anna replied. “I never meant to hurt you.” 

Kristoff ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “I’m sure you didn’t mean to, Anna. But the irony is that the thing that hurts the most is that you kept everything a secret from me. I told you all of my secrets. We’ve become much closer in the last couple of months, and I thought I had shown that you could trust me, and I could trust you.”

“I do trust you, Kristoff,” Anna interjected.

“But I don’t know if I can trust you, Anna! That’s the problem!” Kristoff replied, his voice raised again, and Anna lowered her head. “Listen. I want to believe you. Really, I do. But I don’t know if I can handle opening back up to you just for you to mysteriously disappear, never to be seen again. It hurt so much, Anna, when I found out that’s what you were planning last week. I don’t even think you can comprehend how much something like that hurts someone like me.” 

Anna hadn’t thought about that. He had been left so many times in his life. His birth parents decided to drop him off at the orphanage one day with no prior notice. Cliff and Bulda got in a car accident and never returned to him. She had been so foolish to have not told him in advance. 

“I don’t want to leave,” she whispered. She chanced looking back up at him, and saw his eyes wide in shock. 

“What?” he asked.

“I don’t want to leave. I don’t even know why I agreed to it when Hans proposed the idea,” Anna repeated. “I don’t want to leave.” 

Kristoff looked like he was battling with himself. They both stayed silent for a minute, and then Kristoff finally spoke again. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t want you to think you have to stay because of me. That’s not what I meant,” he said finally. 

“I don’t. I’m not. I really, truly, want to stay here,” Anna replied. Kristoff took a deep breath.

“This is where the trust issue comes in, Anna. How can I trust that you mean it? That you will be able to tell Hans no the next time he asks?” Anna looked away, uncertain, and Kristoff let out a sound that was a mix between a snort and a sad laugh. “That’s exactly my point.” He shook his head and sighed. “I can sleep in here again if that will make you more comfortable, but I don’t know about everything else right now. I guess we’ll just have to play that by ear. But it’s getting late, and I know you haven’t had dinner yet. Go and eat something, and we can talk about everything else later.” 

Anna simply nodded and walked out of the room. She was glad they had at least agreed on the sleeping arrangement. But now she needed to figure out a way to show him he could trust her again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff rethinks everything. Anna has a surprise for him.

~~ Kristoff’s POV ~~

Kristoff was working on grabbing all of his belongings from his box to go back to the room to sleep there. He did miss sleeping in the same room as Anna. He missed just knowing she was okay without having to constantly check on her through the night.

The last week’s sleep had been awful. Most of the nights he had only woken up a few times to check on her and make sure she was still okay. But the first night... He hadn’t slept at all the first night, his mind racing with thoughts. How long has she kept those secrets? Was she really planning on leaving without even saying goodbye? What did it mean now that she was staying for a bit longer?

 _“I miss talking to you like we used to. I miss our friendship.”_ If Kristoff was being honest with himself, he missed it, too. It hurt to give her the cold shoulder. But he didn’t know if he could warmly welcome her back in, just for her to run off again.

 _“I don’t want to leave.”_ Kristoff ran a hand through his hair. He wanted to believe her. He wanted to believe her so much.

 _Why can’t you believe what she said?_ a voice in his head asked. Kristoff stopped in his tracks. It was right. Anna had never lied to him. She may have kept secrets, but she never lied.

He walked out of the box seat and back to the room to put his stuff back where it actually belonged. Anna hadn’t returned from dinner yet (not that he really expected her to), so he decided to take off his mask as he rearranged his things.

He didn’t know why he had kept it on all day. He knew Anna didn’t mind seeing his face. In fact, she always encouraged it. He figured it was just a reflex, after having to keep it on for so many years. He got used to wearing it, that sometimes he didn’t realize he was wearing it unless he was having trouble breathing properly.

He turned around, and took a step back when he saw Anna in the doorway. Despite her bubbly personality, she was very quiet walking around the place. He didn’t even hear her.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you,” she said. “I guess I should have said something so you knew I was here.”

“No, it’s fine,” Kristoff reassured her. He noticed she was holding tightly onto something that looked like a cup. “What is that?”

“Um... I had the staff make something special for you.,” Anna replied, extending her arm to give him the drink without crossing any boundaries. Kristoff took several steps towards her. He respected the fact she was still trying to give him his distance.

He took the cup from her, and instantly recognized the smell. It couldn’t be...

One look inside, and he had his confirmation: somehow she had convinced the chefs to make a vanilla milkshake for him.

“How were you able to get this?” he asked. Anna shrugged.

“I asked them if they could make a shake. They said yes. I told them to add extra milk and vanilla to it. It may not be exactly like the restaurant’s, but I did try,” Anna explained.

“Why did you do it?” Kristoff asked, still in shock.

“As an apology for keeping secrets from you. And also as a thank you for giving me a second chance,” she answered. Damn. If she wasn’t engaged, he would have kissed her right then and there.

Instead, he settled with pulling her in for a hug. He felt her stiffen, clearly shocked by the sudden contact, but she quickly relaxed and wrapped her arms around him in return.

“Thank you,” he whispered. No one had gone that far for him in such a long time. In fact, Kristoff couldn’t remember the last time someone had made something made special just for him.

Anna chuckled. “That wasn’t how that was supposed to work,” she teased. “I was supposed to be the one thanking you.”

“Well, I decided to switch it up,” he teased back. They hadn’t parted yet. He definitely missed this contact the last week. He vowed to never push her away like that again. If she wanted to push away, that was her choice, but he wasn’t going to be the cause of that anymore. He was ready to make things better.

Finally, he pulled away and began to drink the milkshake. It certainly didn’t taste exactly like the restaurant. It was a bit sweeter, but not as bad as chocolate, so he could handle it.

“How is it?” she asked.

“Maybe just a little less vanilla, and I think we’ll have that restaurant chasing their tails trying to make sure we don’t give away their secret,” Kristoff replied, and Anna laughed her beautiful laugh that always made Kristoff smile, and made his heart swell.

“So... are we okay?” Anna asked, a little hesitant. Kristoff looked down at her, to see her gnawing on her bottom lip. He considered everything for a few minutes, and finally nodded.

“We’re okay,” he said. “We can be friends again, if that’s what you really want.”

“Yes. That’s what I want,” Anna said. Kristoff smiled, and placed his hand on her cheek.

“Great, because I don’t know what I would do without you,” he whispered. Anna sighed in contentment and leaned into his hand. Nope. He was never going to make the foolish choice to lose this ever again.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna struggles learning the new dance.

Anna was struggling with the choreography for the duet. She couldn’t understand why it was so hard for her to learn. She was always just one step behind, and thus getting whacked by Kai’s arm instead of being spun around. 

“Okay! Everyone, take a break. We’ll start it again in five minutes.” Yelana was stressed, and Anna knew she was the main cause of it. When everyone except Yelana and Anna has left the stage, the older woman finally looked up at Anna. “Is everything okay, Anna?” 

“Yes. Everything is fine. I’m just struggling with this dance,” Anna said. “I don’t know why I’m always one step behind.” 

“Well, why don’t you go take a half hour break. Maybe try practicing the dance by yourself, and we’ll see how it goes from there,” Yelana suggested. Anna nodded and walked off the stage. 

She walked into the lobby - one of the few open places on the main floor - and began practicing the dance again, replaying the music in her mind. 

“One, two, three. One, two, three,” she said, one arm reached up like she was resting it on Kai’s shoulder, the other lower like she was holding his hand. She went through all the motions he knew, even spinning around when the times came, trying to memorize the dance. 

“Are you having fun down there?” a voice called. Anna nearly tripped over her own two feet, startled by the sudden interruption. She looked up to see Kristoff watching her. 

“How long have you been watching me?” she asked, still trying to steady herself.

“Long enough,” he responded. “And as fun as it is, I think I can better help you with that.” Anna gulped. They had never practiced dances before. That was uncharted territory for them. Still, he was the one who suggested it, so he was clearly okay with it. She ran up the stairs and met him in the room. 

“So, what seems to be the hardest part for you?” Kristoff asked as they got closer to each other. 

“It’s the steps just before the spins. I don’t know how, but I’m always one step behind, and the spin doesn’t work,” Anna explained. 

“Okay. Let’s try doing the dance, and we’ll see where exactly you start falling behind,” he suggested. Anna nodded, and Kristoff wrapped one arm around her back, grabbing her other hand with his free hand. He led the dance, and Anna fell back into the rhythm of the dance. 

The dance suddenly stopped just before the spin, and Anna looked up at him, confused.

“I know where you keep getting behind,” he said gently. “When we take a step back so I can spin you, for some reason, you take two steps back, and that’s what’s throwing you off for the rest of the dance.” 

“Okay. So how do I fix it so I don’t take the extra step back?” Anna asked. 

“Clear your mind, and don’t think about what you might normally do at that part. I think your brain is tricking you into thinking you have to take two steps back when it’s only one,” Kristoff explained. “Let’s try it again.” 

“Okay.” They got back into the position, and Anna took a deep breath and exhaled, attempting to clear her mind before they started the dance again. For the first time since she started learning the dance, Anna didn’t fall behind, and they were able to complete all of the spins, including the one that led her to have her back against Kristoff’s chest, arms crossed as they swayed together. Anna liked this feeling. She felt safe and protected in his arms. 

“Anna!” Yelana called from downstairs. Anna startled, and Kristoff let go of her hands. “It is time for practice to continue! Get down here!”

“Coming!” Anna shouted. She turned around to face Kristoff, who looked dazed. “Thank you for your help.” Kristoff shook his head a little, clearly focusing back to reality and he smiled. 

“You know I’m always willing to help you, especially with this role,” Kristoff replied. Anna remembered the week prior when he was a bit he distant and she had to force him to help, but she didn’t bring it up. They were past that now. They were back on the proper level. 

Kristoff grabbed one of her hands and gave it a kiss. “Enjoy the rest of practice,” he whispered. Anna chuckled, but said she would try, before running back downstairs for the rest of the practice. 

——

The next practice went remarkably well, and Anna could only thank Kristoff for all of his help with the dance routine. Even Yelana was clapping at the end of the dance. 

“Well done! Fabulous progress, Miss Andersen!” she exclaimed. “Okay, everyone. I believe we have made enough progress with the choreography for today. You are free to leave for the night.” 

Everyone walked off of the stage. Anna walked towards her dressing room, but was stopped by a gloved hand wrapping around her arm. 

“Why do I get the sense you’re avoiding me?” Hans asked.

“Hello to you as well,” Anna said, turning to face him with a smile on her face to show it was a joke. The smile quickly disappeared when she saw his harsh expression. “I’m not trying to avoid you, Hans. Things have just been extremely busy for me with this new play. I have to memorize all of my lines, and learn the choreography, and know where to be at what times on the stage. It’s a lot to learn.” 

“We should have left while we had the chance,” he grumbled, looking off to the side, making it hard for Anna to tell if he was mad at himself or mad at her. 

“Hans, please don’t bring that up right now,” Anna pleaded. She really didn’t want to think about that right now. 

“Don’t you tell me you’re going to change your mind,” Hans said. “Not after all of this time. Anna, you promised.” 

“You also said I wasn’t needed here. Well, they do need me, Hans. You promise done more play. I still have a couple of weeks to decide,” Anna reminded him. Hans looked unamused, and Anna knew her answer wasn’t good enough for him. So instead, she leaned in and kissed him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and his wrapped around her waist, as they deepened the kiss. 

“I’ll decide when my brain isn’t frazzled with the play. Give me just a few weeks. That’s all I ask,” she whispered as she broke from the kiss. 

“Okay,” Hans agreed. Anna kissed him again, before turning and walking to her dressing room to change out of the costume. 

She was conflicted, though. How was she supposed to tell Hans that she wanted to stay at the Opera House indefinitely?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was just another filler chapter, but I just had to set the stage a little more for the ending! We should be getting into the more exciting chapters starting with the next chapter! 😄


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna prepares for the show.

Weeks passed, and suddenly, it was the day of the play. Anna has been practicing her parts for so long, both on-stage with the entire cast, and in the room with Kristoff’s help, that she was certain she would remember everything without even thinking about it. Still, it didn’t stop the butterflies in her stomach from forming as it got closer to showtime. 

“Anna?” Kristoff called. Anna blinked back to reality and turned to face him. “Are you alright? You’ve been staring at the closet for two minutes without moving.” 

“Sorry,” Anna spoke, tucking a strand of hair behind her hair. “I was just lost in thought, I guess.” Kristoff walked over to her.

“Are you worried about tonight?” he asked. Anna nodded. There was no point trying to deny it, especially around him. “Why are you worried?” He wasn’t judgmental. He was never judgmental. His voice was gentle, and Anna could tell by his voice that he was actually concerned. 

“It’s just such a big role, with so much to remember. I don’t want to screw anything up,” she confessed. Kristoff took her hands in his, and she looked up to see him smiling at her. 

“Hey. You are going to do a fabulous job! You’ve been practicing for a full month, and you’ve taken it a lot more seriously than some of the others,” he stated. Anna chuckled lightly. Olina had been forced to accept her role as a minor character, but she still caused a lot of havoc when she wanted to. “And remember, I’ll be there supporting you the entire time.” 

Anna smiles back at him, and then hugged him. “Thank you,” she said. “For everything.” 

“Of course,” Kristoff said, returning the hug and running a comforting hand over her back. He was the one to pull from the hug. “Now, time for you to go downstairs and get ready. I have things I need to do before the show, so I won’t be able to see you again before it, but I’ll definitely see you after.” 

“Yeah. I’m sure Yelana would appreciate the lack of an interruption as well,” Anna commented, and Kristoff laughed. He kissed the top of her head, and then gestured for her to leave the room. 

Anna did as Kristoff instructed, and walked down to her dressing room to change into her costume. The stylists came in not long after to do up her hair and apply the makeup. 

There wasn’t really anything special about Anna’s character’s hairstyle. Half of it was pulled up into a ponytail, while they other half stayed straight. It was simple, and yet still elegant, and Anna loved it. 

When the stylists were gone, and Anna was left alone, she practiced her solo. The one that was to be sung just before the duet. She still was a little unsure about how that would go during the actual play. She had been able to get out of it during all of the rehearsals, but she knew there was no escaping it tonight. No way except for whatever Kristoff had in mind to prevent it. 

“How’s my beautiful fiancée?” Hand asked from the doorway. Anna turned and smiled at him.

“A little nervous, but overall, I’m okay,” she replied. 

“Good,” Hans said. “Make sure you pack everything and get plenty of rest after the show tonight. We leave at dawn tomorrow.”

Anna froze. At dawn? Tomorrow? They hadn’t even talked about that yet!

“You can’t be serious!” Anna exclaimed. “We never agreed to leave tomorrow.”

“It’s not about agreements, Anna. I know you want to see the world, and I know you feel forced to stay and do the plays you’re in. If we leave tomorrow, there’s no chance of another play being announced in time for you to be conflicted about staying or going,” Hans explained. 

“But Hans-,” Anna began.

“No but’s!” Hans exclaimed, and Anna recoiled a little at his tone. “We leave at dawn. No ands, ifs, or buts about it.” Anna opened her mouth to argue, but he was long gone, the door slammed shut behind him. 

Anna took a few deep breaths. How was she going to tell Kristoff? She was thankful for the fact he wouldn’t be showing up to her dressing room before the show. She remembered the sorrowful look on his face the last time the trip was mentioned. She couldn’t bear to see that again, especially not before the show. She would never be able to perform if she saw that look again. 

And why was Hans so desperate to get her out of this place? Couldn’t he see how happy she was to do this? She didn’t feel pressured into staying here. Not like how she was feeling pressured to leave with Hans now. She loved it here, and even if the roles were a bit harder, she still loved them, and Kristoff always made sure to help her learn the role properly. 

She rubbed her forehead, trying to destress herself.

“Twisted every way. What answer can I give? Do I betray the man who once inspired my voice? Do I have any choice? I know I can’t refuse, and yet I wish I could. If I agree, what waits for me?” 

Anna shook her head. She couldn’t think about that. And she wasn’t betraying Kristoff, because she was still going through with this show. She wasn’t leaving yet. She had one more night.

She looked at herself, took another deep breath, and did some vocal warmups to distract herself until Yelana called for her to come out to the stage for the show. Her final performance. No matter what, she was determined to make this the best show ever, as a final gift for Kristoff. This was his play, and he deserved nothing but the best from her. She was determined to give him exactly that. 

She stood upright and slowly walked out of the room. It was showtime.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna’s final show.

The first part of the play had been going well. Anna was now offstage, watching Kai and the others perform while she mentally prepared herself for her big solo. 

One by one, all of the other performers left the stage, until Kai was the last one there. He finished his part, put on a black cloak covering his face, and then walked off stage. 

Anna took a deep, steady breath, and walked onto the stage. The audience was still clapping while she walked on, and even though it was more meant for the cast of the previous song, it helped her feel more confident about this next song. 

She stood in the center of the stage, and the clapping died as the lights dimmed until there was only one light shining on her. 

“Who knows when love begins? Who knows what makes it start? One night, it’s simply there, alive inside your heart,” she sang. “It slips into your thoughts. It infiltrates your soul.  
It takes you by surprise, then seizes full control. Try to deny it and try to protest, but love won’t let you go once you’ve been possessed.” 

This was honestly Anna’s favorite song that she’s had to perform yet. The melody was beautiful, and the words fit nicely. 

“Love gives you pleasure and love brings you pain. And yet, when both are gone, love will still remain. Once it has spoken, love is yours.  
Love never dies. Love never alters. Hearts may get broken. Love endures. Hearts may get broken.” 

She took a deep breath, preparing for the final part.

“Love never dies. Love will continue. Love keeps on beating when you're gone. Love never dies once it is in you. Life may be fleeting. Love lives on. Love is enduring.”

She let the last note ring in the air for a few moments, allowing herself to breathe before soft long singing, “Love lives on.” 

The crowd erupted with cheers, and Anna couldn’t help but smile a little. The lights on the stage turned back on, and Anna walked to the table and sat down waiting for Kai to come back out. 

The music for the next song started playing, and Anna heard the footsteps as Kai made his way back on stage. Anna grabbed the plastic apple sitting on the table and started rolling it around in her hands.

“You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge,” the voice sang, and Anna nearly dropped the apple. That voice was definitely not Kai’s. She took a deep breath to compose herself as the imposter kept singing. “In pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent.” 

Anna stood up and walked to the other side of the stage, not looking in his direction. 

“I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge. In your mind you’ve already succumbed to me. Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me. Now you are here with me. No second thoughts. You’ve decided. Decided...” 

He was standing behind her now. She could feel his warmth from how close they were together. Anna raised the apple to her lips, ready to pretend to take a bite out of it, but he took it out of her hands before she could. 

“Past the point of no return. No backward glances. The games we’ve played till now are at an end.” Anna went to grab for the apple, but he was quicker, grabbing her wrist and tugging so she was facing him. His face was still hidden under the cloak, though, so she couldn’t actually see him. “Past all thought of if or when. No use resisting. Abandon thought, and let the dream descend, beyond the point of no return.” 

Anna pulled her arm away and walked to the center of the stage, not because she wanted to, but because that was part of the script. When she was a considerable distance from him, she turned to him and started singing her part. 

“You have brought me to that moment where words run dry. To that moment where speech disappears into silence.” He started walking towards her. “I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I’ve already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent.”

He was now mere inches away. Anna looked up to where his eyes would be, if his entire head wasn’t covered. 

“And now I am here with you; no second thoughts. I’ve decided... Decided.” Their hands locked, and they started doing the dance routine while Anna continued singing. 

“Past the point of no return. No going back now! Our passion-play has now, at last, begun. Past all thought of right or wrong. One final question: How long should we two wait before we’re one?” 

It was now time to start the spins. Anna prepared herself as she let him guide her through the motions, and continued singing.

“When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bus burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us?” 

They started singing the next part together as they continued dancing.

“Past the point of no return. The final bridge is crossed, so stand, and watch it burn! We’ve passed the point of no return.” 

As they sang the line, he spun her inward, where she was facing the opposite direction, arms crossed, just like they had practiced. Anna was reminded, once again, of how warm and safe she felt in his arms. 

“I told you I wouldn’t let you kiss Kai,” he whispered in her ear, only allowing her to hear. Anna smiled, but the smile quickly faded as she remembered this would be their last night together. 

After this, she would have to tell him she was leaving, and she doubted he would hold her close like this with that news. 

Still, at least she had these moments with him, and would be able to kiss him before she left.

The kiss.

Anna opened her eyes and slightly stiffened at the thought she might have missed the cue. He softly rubbed his fingers over her hands to calm her down, and Anna relaxed as she realized there were still a few notes before then. Of course she didn’t miss the cue. He wouldn’t have let her. He would have taken control or something if she did. 

The cue finally came. He let go of her hands, but kept his arms wrapped around her as she turned and took off the hood of the cloak, just as the script had called for. There were gasps from the audience, but they both ignored it.

Kristoff smiled at her, his brown eyes locking with her blue ones. He was wearing a different mask - a white one that only covered the scarred side of his face. Anna wondered if that was more comfortable for him or not, but now was not the time to ask. She would ask him later. 

“We’ve passed the point of no return,” they sang together. Anna rested one hand on his left cheek, the other arm wrapping around his neck as she leaned in for the kiss. 

Before their lips could meet, however, there were loud screams from the audience. They both turned their heads to see what was going on. Anna thought at first it was just from seeing the “Opera Ghost”, but the crowd wasn’t looking their direction. They were looking up. Anna followed their gaze to see what had them so scared, and she froze as she saw it.

The chandelier was falling, and heading their direction.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of the chandelier crash.

“Watch out!” Kristoff shouted, pushing her to the left of the stage, where she would be out of danger. The chandelier crashed, separating both of them. Anna blocked her face with her arm to make sure no glass cut her.

She didn’t have time to collect her thoughts before someone was pulling her to stand up and walk off the stage. Anna turned around to see Hans.

“Come on!” he urged. Anna followed him, dazed, off the stage. She heard Olaf and Sven shouting something to the audience to try and help calm them down, but Anna couldn’t hear the exact words they were saying.

When they were in the hallway that led to her dressing room, Anna stopped.

“Hans. I’m okay. We’re far away from the danger now,” she said.

“I wasn’t trying to rescue you from the chandelier,” Hans spat. “We’re leaving. Now.”

“What?! Hans, no! You have to stop making these impromptu plans! I haven’t even packed anything!”

“We can buy you clothes. That dress should last you two or three days by itself, and I have another dress at my place you can wear,” he said, pulling on her arm. Anna pulled back, resisting.

“Hans! Please! I don’t want to leave! I love it here!” Anna exclaimed. “Don’t make me do this!” Hans turned to face her. His jaw was clenched, eyebrows in a pointed V position.

“Come on, Anna. That-that _thing_ has tricked you into loving it here! Hypnotized you with his music! You don’t really enjoy it here. I will show you that you don’t. Once we’re far away from this place, his spell will be quenched, and you will be able to see clearly.”

“I do see clearly! He didn’t put a spell on me! He is kind and caring!”

“He’s a monster! Have you seen his masks? Only a monster wears a mask all the time!” Anna’s eyes widened, and she became angry.

“He’s not a monster! He is the exact opposite of a monster!” Anna defended. “I won’t go anywhere with someone who calls a human a monster.”

Hans groaned. “We’re leaving. You can either come willingly, or I will carry you the whole way.” Anna resisted his pull again, and Hans became furious. “You’ve left me no choice.” He picked her up, carrying her over his shoulder where she was looking at the ground.

“Hans! Put me down this instant!” Anna shouted. Hans didn’t say anything. Anna kicked and hit his back, but he was unfazed by all of her attempts. She looked up and saw the stage as they walked by it. She knew she was taking a chance. She was technically going to reveal a secret. But it was her only choice right now.

“KRISTOFF!” she screamed at the top of her lungs. Hans stuffed one of his gloves in her mouth, silencing her from saying anything else.

~ Kristoff’s POV ~

Kristoff has pushed Anna out of the way to make sure she wasn’t crushed. He tried moving out of the way of the chandelier, but part of it still hit his back, and he winced in pain.

Despite the pain, he turned to see if Anna was okay, but the chandelier completely blocked his view.

A sharp pain went up his spine, and Kristoff grimaced. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, thinking on other things to try and help him forget about the pain.

Why did the chandelier fall? It had never fallen once in the entire time Kristoff had been here. Why was it at this specific performance? Was it just coincidence, or was there something deeper to it?

“Mr. Bjorgman! Are you alright?” Kristoff opened his eyes to see Yelana standing over him.

“The chandelier hit my back,” he explained. “I don’t know how bad the injury is, though.”

“Can you walk?” the woman asked.

“I think so,” he said. He lowered his arms to help push himself up. The pain was too much, though, and he ended up in a sitting position.

“Hold on. I’ll go get Elsa so she can bring some things that might help.”

Yelana was only gone for about two minutes, and Kristoff was relieved when he saw Elsa walking towards him with an ice pack.

“Yelana said you needed this,” the young woman stated.

“Thank you,” Kristoff said. Elsa nodded and gently put the ice pack on his back. Kristoff sighed with relief as the cold started numbing the pain.

Suddenly, he heard someone screaming his name. His first name. The name only one person knew.

Kristoff’s head shot up, and he saw something that made his stomach churn. Hans was carrying Anna over his shoulder. She looked like she wasn’t wanting to be carried like that. She looked like she had been fighting with no success. That man....

“Anna’s in trouble!” Kristoff exclaimed, jumping up to his feet, and grimacing.

“Whoa! You can’t go anywhere! Not in that shape!” Elsa protested, trying to lead Kristoff to sit back down. Kristoff resisted.

“But she needs help! I have to do something!”

“Give me five more minutes!” Elsa begged.

“I can’t lose them, though. I don’t know where he’s taking her,” Kristoff argued.

“I do,” a new voice said. Kristoff turned to see the taller manager, Sven, looking at him with a sad look. “He’s taking her to his place. And I know where it is.”

“Can you take me there?” Kristoff inquired, his voice having a hint of a pleading tone to it.

“In five minutes. Let Miss Jensen take care of you first. You’ll be no match against Hans if you can hardly walk,” Sven said. Kristoff reluctantly obeyed. He knew the manager was right. He may be strong, but the pain was definitely draining his strength.

Elsa immediately put the ice pack back on Kristoff’s back. After a few moments, she asked, “Can you lift the back of your shirt?”

Kristoff stiffened. He didn’t feel comfortable doing that.

“I just want to put some soothing cream on your back,” Elsa said. “Nothing more than that.” Kristoff didn’t think she wanted more than that. That wasn’t the problem. “The sooner I put the cream on, the sooner you can help Anna.” That made Kristoff immediately pull up his shirt, revealing his back to her. The cream was definitely soothing, and Kristoff let out a sigh of relief as the pain eased and ebbed.

When Elsa was done rubbing the cream on his back, he let go of the shirt, letting it cover his skin once again.

The next five minutes seemed to go by extremely slow, but when he moved again, the pain was definitely not as noticeable. Kristoff thanked Elsa and Yelana for their help, and then went to find Sven. He was talking to Olaf, but he interrupted them.

“Take me to her,” he ordered.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hans tries convincing Anna to leave with him.

~ Anna’s POV ~~

When they reached the house, Hans set her down on the ground, but let go of her before she was fully balanced, causing Anna to stumble a little.

“Hans! What is going on?” she asked. “Why are you doing this?” 

“I’m doing this for us,” Hans answered, reaching over to caress her cheek. “For us to be together, and travel the world together, without anyone interfering with or bothering us.”

“Take me back,” Anna begged. “I have to say goodbye! To Elsa, Yelana,-.”

“You don’t have to say goodbye. That’s always just a choice,” Hans said. “Besides, you don’t owe those people anything.” That made Anna’s blood boil.

“I owe them everything! They took me in when my parents died and there was no one there for me! You weren’t even there! You didn’t come to see if I was okay! You abandoned me!” Anna shouted. “They took me in. They trained me to sing like Mama did. They gave me a job I love. The least I can do is say goodbye!”

“Yeah, well, maybe I would consider it, if you didn’t pull that little stunt as we were leaving. Calling that man’s name. Now everyone thinks you’re in danger, and if we go back, they could separate us. I’m not taking that chance,” Hans stated. Guilt rose in Anna, and she began crying. Hans started walking away, and she turned to watch him, and that’s when it caught her eye.

He had said he had another dress she could wear. She never thought it would be a _wedding_ dress.

“What’s that?” she asked, pointing over at it.

“Oh. I figured, since we would probably be at sea when we got married, that I should probably buy the dress here,” Hans answered. “Come on. Let’s try it on and see how it fits.”

He grabbed her hand and forced her up to her feet. Anna tried resisting again. She didn’t want to wear it. Not now.

“You are making this much harder than it should be,” Hans muttered. “I’m not saying you have to exchange wedding vows right now. I just want to make sure it will fit you.” He pulled with more force this time, making Anna stumble as she followed him. He pulled the wedding dress off the hanger and pushed it over Anna’s head. Anna tried pushing it off, but was stopped when she felt something sharp and cold against her stomach.

“I wouldn’t struggle, if I were you, unless you want to shed some blood.” Anna stopped struggling, but the tears came at full force now. She was terrified of this man. This man who she used to call a friend. What had changed him?

The dress made it to her shoulders just fine, but it was a bit of a struggle to make it fit the rest of the way down, since she was still wearing her dress from the play. Hans forced it on, though, somehow not tearing it in the process. Once it was fully on, he pulled away and smiled.

“It looks gorgeous on you,” he whispered, and kissed her. Anna has no strength to fight against him anymore. Every attempt was futile anyways. He stepped away and looked at the dress again. “I can’t wait until we’re out of here, and we’re actually married. It will be such a glorious thing. The two of us, joined as one. Just picture it, Anna! It will just be the two of us, traveling the world, with no distractions, and no one to stop us. And we can share that experience with our children as well.”

“Children?” Anna replied, feeling even more sick to her stomach. She was only eighteen. She wasn’t ready to have kids yet.

“Yes. I’m thinking we could have at least six. Maybe more than that, but definitely six,” Hans replied. “Just that thought makes me so excited.” He kissed her again, and Anna was worried that maybe he would decide to do it right then and there.

Thankfully, before he could go any farther, the door swung open and slammed the wall. They both turned around to see who it was.

“Kristoff!” Anna exclaimed. She didn’t think she had ever been any happier to see him. The grin quickly faded when Hans’ arm wrapped around her neck, pulling her into a headlock.

“Well, this is indeed an unparalleled delight!” Hans exclaimed. “I had rather hoped that you would come!” His grip tightened a little, causing Anna to wince. “And now my wish comes true! You have made my night.”

“Let her go, Hans! You and I both know you don’t actually want to hurt her,” Kristoff spoke. 

“I’m not hurting her,” Hans countered. “I’m protecting her from people like you. Now, you best get out of here, before something disastrous happens.”

Kristoff’s eyes met hers for a few moments. Hans’ grip tightened again, and Anna let out a silent cry. She knew what he wanted from her, though. She looked back to Kristoff, whose eyes looked like a mixture of concern and horror.

“Kristoff, please. There’s no point. Save yourself. I’ll be okay,” Anna said, faking a smile. It was meant to be reassuring, but she knew that’s not how it came across. She was scared to the bone, and she knew he could see that.

“No. There’s no way I’m leaving you here with him,” Kristoff said, turning to face Hans with an angry look. “Let her go!”

“And why should I do that? So she can run to you? She’s engaged to me, not you! Why do you even want her?” Hans asked.

“Because I love her!” 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff and Anna fight against Hans.

Anna froze, and her eyes widened in shock. He loved her? Really? Or was he just saying that to save her?

The revelation shocked Hans as well, and he released his hold on her, and she fell to the floor. Her knees hit the floor, and she let out a hiss of pain. She was being pulled into an upright sitting position. She turned, expecting to see Hans again, but was relieved to see it was Kristoff.

“Are you okay?” he asked in a hushed tone, brushing her hair back so he could see her face. Anna just nodded, unable to speak. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you away. I was just trying to make sure you didn’t get hurt. If I had known-.”

“It’s okay,” Anna whispered. “But you have to go before he kills you.”

“So he can kill you?” Kristoff asked, incredulous. “I don’t think so. We can both leave together. We will leave together.” He ran another hand trough her hair and kissed her forehead. “I’m not leaving you.”

“Aw. That’s such a sweet thing to say,” Hans said, ruining their moment. “It’s too bad I have other plans for both of you.”

Kristoff turned slightly to face him. Anna didn’t have the stomach to look at him, though. Not after everything he had done thus far.

Suddenly, Kristoff was being pulled away from her, howling in pain. Anna quickly turned to see Hans pulling him with some chains, his hands cuffed behind his back. Why did Hans have those chains?

Kristoff let out another cry as Hans pushed him against the wall. Anna wanted to move - wanted to go help him - but she didn’t know how.

“Well, at least that chandelier still did some damage to you,” Hans said with a smirk.

“Wait.... You’re the one who made that chandelier fall?” Anna asked in a quiet voice.

“Don’t worry, darling. I made sure it wouldn’t ever hurt you,” Hans replied. “Everyone else could get hurt for all I cared, though.”

“You’re mad!” Anna shouted, but Hans ignored her.

“So, you’re the famous Opera Ghost,” Hans said. “Anna’s mentioned you a few times, but it’s great being so close to someone so famous. Let’s see what you’ve been hiding under all of those different masks.”

Hans ripped the mask off of Kristoff’s face, and Kristoff scowled. Anna saw him attempt to take the mask back, to cover his face again, but Hans tossed the mask away.

“Ah, yes. That is a nasty scar,” Hans commented. “I can understand now why you would want to hide it.” He walked over to the other side of the room. Anna knew that, if there was any time to escape, it would be now. But she was so weak, and the two dresses were wearing her down. She looked over to Kristoff with an apologetic look, which he returned.

“I don’t plan on having you leave this place alive,” Hans commented, making both of them turn their attention to him again. “But I also kind of want to enjoy myself, and I think the best way to do that is to give you a few scars to match the one that you’re so ashamed of.” He walked back over to Kristoff with a whip in his hand. How did he know?! Did he just guess?

Anna saw Kristoff give her a look of disbelief, and she shook her head violently. She didn’t tell Hans the secret. She had never spoken a word about it to anyone. Kristoff seemed to believe her unspoken words, and he struggled against the chains once more, trying to escape.

“Yes. This should be very fun,” Hans said, preparing to swing the weapon.

_“LEAVE HIM ALONE!”_ Anna shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks again. Kristoff was the one who turned to her first, and the look of sorrow and hurt in his eyes broke Anna’s heart. He clearly wasn’t expecting to see her like this.

Hans turned to her next, a smirk on his face as he walked towards her. Anna gulped, afraid of what he might do now that she interfered.

“Ooh. I certainly do like that idea,” he said. “Both of us leaving this place with him still chained up, letting him have a slow, painful death. Unfortunately, I’d be too afraid of you running away from me to try and save him.”

“I won’t,” Anna said.

“Anna, don’t,” Kristoff urged. “Let me go. Run away from him. Save yourself.”

They were a lot of the same words Anna had said to him. But just like Kristoff wouldn’t leave her, she wasn’t about to leave him. She turned back to Hans.

“Let him go freely. Let him live, and I will do whatever you want. I’ll be yours forever, just like you always wanted,” she said. More tears came at the thought of having to stay with him, and she hoped Hans would think they were just tears from her previous outburst. “I promise.” Her words hung between them. Hans knew she never broke her promises. As much as it hurt - as terrified of it as she was - she was being serious. She would run away with Hans if it meant Kristoff lived.

Hans was silent while he thought about her proposal. Anna sat there, staring at him, taking quick, shaky breaths to try and calm herself down.

It happened in a flash. Anna hadn’t even heard him coming. But one moment Hans was at her level, and the next, he was tossed a couple feet away. She looked up to see Kristoff there, out of his chains, a vicious look in his eyes.

Anna looked at him, relieved, but his focus was set on Hans. Anna slowly pulled herself up off the ground, her eyes never leaving him.

“You’re a very evil man,” Kristoff said to Hans, who was standing up now as well. “And you will pay for what you have done to Anna.”

Anna turned her face, unable to watch Kristoff punch Hans. After only a few punches, Hans was back on the ground, cowering. Anna turned to look at them again, and watched as Kristoff took a step forward, and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his arm. Kristoff stopped, and she felt his body turn to her.

“No more, Kristoff. Please,” Anna begged.

“But Anna... He’s hurt you. He has to pay for that,” Kristoff said.

“If you do more damage to him, you’ll become the monster he thinks you are. Please. Just leave it as it is. Let’s go home.”

Her body was shaking, and she knew Kristoff could feel it, too, as his muscles relaxed.

“Okay,” he whispered. “Okay. We’ll leave.” Anna smiled. She was glad he listened to her. She felt him turn slightly to face Hans again. “And you’ll leave as well. Run far away from Arendelle! I don’t ever want to see you step foot on this land again!”

Anna looked out the corner of her eye to see Hans nod, clutching his face. Kristoff quickly blocked her view with his body, ushering her towards the door.

“Let’s go home, Anna.” 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff takes Anna back home.

Anna tried to walk with Kristoff, but the weight of both dresses on her made it near impossible to keep up with him. After about a minute, Kristoff ended up picking her up bridal style. 

If Anna wasn’t so traumatized by what had just occurred, she might have actually enjoyed it. But her thoughts just trailed back to everything that just happened.

She couldn’t believe she had ever loved a man like that. He put on a great mask, hiding his true self, appearing to be nice and loving, when really he was evil and selfish. 

She looked up at the man who was carrying her. The man who had always protected her. Always taken care of her. He never forced her to do anything she didn’t want to do. He always listened to her. He was the complete opposite of Hans. And he had been right there, the entire time. And Anna had denied him for so long. 

Tears started streaming down her face again, and Kristoff held her closer. He hadn’t said anything since they left Hans’ place, but he was still comforting her, rubbing his hand over her back to try and soothe her. Anna smiled a little, balling her hand into a fist to hold him as close as she could. 

Eventually, they made it back to the Opera house and into their room. Kristoff set Anna down, making sure she was steady on her feet before releasing. Another difference between him and Hans. 

She thought she saw him wincing in pain, but the expression vanished as quickly as it appeared, and was changed to one of anger. But not anger at her. He wasn’t looking at her specifically. He was looking at the white dress she was wearing. 

He walked behind her and grabbed the fabric, preparing to take it off, but then stopped. 

“Do you want-?” he began. Anna quickly cut him off.

“Tear it off,” she instructed. Kristoff didn’t hesitate another second. Anna heard the fabric tear, and the sound made her relieved. He walked back to the front of her, grabbed where the material was torn in the back, and pulled it off, being careful not to pull too hard and hurt her. 

When the white dress was completely off her, and she was back in the blue dress from the show, she sat down on the bed. 

“Get some rest,” Kristoff said, his voice soft. “I’ll go get you something to eat.” He ran his hand over her hair again, and then began to walk away.

“Wait. Don’t leave me. Please,” Anna begged, her voice quiet. Kristoff heard her, though. He stopped and turned back to her. 

“I thought you would want some time alone?” Kristoff stated. Anna looked up at him. 

“Stay. Please,” she whispered, and made a small gesture to her bed. 

“Of course. Anything for you,” Kristoff said, sitting next to her. “Just tell me if you’re uncomfortable.” Anna simply nodded and scooted closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. Kristoff wrapped an arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back. 

After a few minutes of silence, Anna finally asked, “Did you mean what you said?” 

“I always mean what I say,” Kristoff responded. 

“So you really do love me?” Anna asked, pulling back a little to look into his eyes. 

“Yes, I really do,” Kristoff responded, one corner of his lips turning up in a smile. Then he frowned again. “I’m sorry you had to find out that way, though. I just... didn’t know what else to say. And I was scared of losing you.” 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me before?” Anna asked. 

“Well, I had always cared about you, but I didn’t realize I loved you until you were dating him,” Kristoff answered. Even though he didn’t say the name, Anna still grimaced. “And I’m not the type of guy to steal women from other men. So, I let you be, and just enjoyed the moments we had together.” 

“You should have still said something,” Anna whispered, running her thumb over the back of his hand that was resting over her shoulder. 

“Words would have done no good,” Kristoff said, shaking his head. “I wanted to show you, so that maybe, if you ever changed your mind, you wouldn’t have any doubts.” 

Anna winced. She had been so stupid. The signs were all there, but she had ignored them, writing them off as something else for so long. And Hans had helped blind her with his manipulative speaking, saying that no one really cared about her here. She had known Kristoff cared, but she had been blind to how much he cared. 

“And there was also the matter of rejection,” Kristoff continued. “I didn’t want to just come out and say I loved you if you didn’t love me back. Even now, I’m not sure if you love me, or if you will ever love me. But no matter how you feel, I will always love you. And I will take care of you until you decide to leave.” 

Anna moves around, making Kristoff release his hold on her. She sat on her knees and took his face in her hands. She ran her thumbs over her cheeks, and took an especially long time trailing her thumb along his scar. Then she leaned in and kissed him on the lips for the first time. 

Kristoff was too startled to react, and she pulled away before he could recompose himself. 

“I love you too,” she said, with a big grin on her face. Kristoff smiled back at her as Anna kissed him again. Kristoff reacted quickly this time, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close as he kissed her back. 

She had always though of this place as her home. But Kristoff was her home, too, and nothing and no one would ever make her leave here ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this story! There will still be one more chapter (the epilogue), but this is practically the end of the story. I’ve had so much fun writing it, and I hope you had fun reading it as well! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read this story an left comments about it! I appreciate each and every one of you! 
> 
> A huge thank you, again, to @Val_2201! Not only did you help me plan this story so I had an outline to go off of, but you have read every chapter, helped me with a few other parts of the story, and your reactions and kind words have been what really kept me going this entire time! I cannot thank you enough for everything you have done! Thank you from the very bottom of my heart! 
> 
> Hope everyone is doing well and staying safe out there! Love you all! ❤️


	29. Epilogue

~ Kristoff’s POV ~

Three years had passed, and it was now the night before their wedding. 

Things had been extremely rocky after the Hans incident. Not between him and Anna. They were doing well. But Anna had been traumatized by that incident, and it took her so long to recover from that trauma. That’s why he waited so long before even proposing to her. If it hadn’t been for the trauma, he would have proposed within a week of them confessing their love for each other. He had actually bought the ring shortly after the confessions, but kept it hidden until he knew she would be okay.

One of the things he used to test how okay she was was walking by a bridal shop on their walks to their favorite restaurant. He didn’t do it every time, as he didn’t want her connecting the two things in a horrible way. But every few months, he would subtly lead her by the store. 

The first time, she had broken down crying, and they ended up going back home before they could even grab a milkshake. They still ended up getting the milkshakes, but it was a couple hours later than originally planned.

Kristoff waited six months before taking her back by that shop. She looked a little queasy, but she didn’t cry that time. She was fine as soon as she started drinking her chocolate milkshake (and stole some of his shake again). 

Two years later, Kristoff figured she was finally ready. He still remembered the look on her face when he got down on one knee and proposed. She had covered her mouth as he bent down, and tears started flowing almost as soon as he started speaking. Her response was immediate, though, and they hugged and kissed each other passionately. 

“I can’t believe we’re getting married tomorrow!” Anna exclaimed, pulling Kristoff out of his thoughts. She was sitting on the bed, staring at her ring. 

“I know. I can’t believe it either,” Kristoff said, grabbing her hand in his. Anna turned her head to face him, still smiling. “But don’t forget, if you ever feel uncomfortable, just let me know, and I’ll postpone the whole thing.” 

“I know,” Anna said. “Don’t worry. I don’t think anything will happen that will cause me to be uncomfortable. Not with you.” Kristoff smiled and leaned in, kissing her as he cupped her face. He still couldn’t believe that, after everything that had happened, he ended up being able to keep her without using any kind of force. She was his. He was hers. They were together. And they were getting married! 

“Go on. Go get changed into your nightgown so we can go to sleep. It’s going to be a really big day tomorrow,” he said. Anna playfully sighed and walked into the bathroom. 

When she came back out, she was wearing her green nightgown. Kristoff’s favorite nightgown of hers. She crawled onto the bed, laying down on the side closest to the wall. Kristoff pulled the blanket out from under them, and then covered both of them with it so they could snuggle under the warmth of it. 

“I love you,” she whispered, as if saying it any louder would jinx them or something.

“I love you, too,” Kristoff said, kissing her nose. Anna giggled. He loved that little giggle that always surfaced when he did that. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her. He rubbed her back soothingly with one hand, and let the other one trail through her hair. Eventually, their breathing shallowed, and they fell asleep.

Sleep didn’t last long, though, as he woke up to Anna scrambling around and crying in her sleep. He sat up quickly and began shaking her gently.

“Anna. Anna! Wake up! It’s okay. It’s just me. It’s Kristoff,” he said. Anna eventually woke up from her nightmare, but the tears didn’t stop. Actually, they came faster as she clutched tightly to him and soaked his shirt. 

This wasn’t the first time she had a nightmare. In fact, they were very frequent for the first few weeks after Hans. She had a nightmare almost every night, but usually she woke herself up without Kristoff’s help. He had just been woken by her screams and cries, and originally ran to her bedside to calm her down.

Anna had suggested they sleep in the same bed originally, but Kristoff refused. He didn’t want to unintentionally make things worse by having her wake up to him sleeping next to her after the nightmares. After a few weeks, though, Anna was able to convince him to sleep in the bed with her, and the nightmares became less frequent. Usually, whenever she did have them after that point, it would just take Kristoff’s presence to calm her down enough to go back to sleep.

Tonight was different. Twenty minutes passed, and she was still crying.

“Anna? Do you want to talk about it?” he asked. “Will that help?” 

“Maybe,” Anna mumbled. She pulled away and wiped her eyes and nose, trying to look less of a mess. Not that Kristoff could really see her in the minimal light there was anyways. “It was just Hans again. He... He had put me back in that awful dress. But this time it was an actual wedding. I tried fighting against it, but... he was too powerful. Too influential. He was saying all kinds of nasty things about you, too. It was horrible.” 

Kristoff groaned internally. Of course she would have a nightmare about a wedding the night before their wedding. He wished he could have killed Hans when he had the chance. Or at least done a bit more damage, especially with how much he haunted Anna in her dreams. 

“Alright. I’ll make arrangements with Yelana in the morning to postpone the wedding,” Kristoff said. He had meant it to be reassuring - comforting. But Anna pulled away like he had just burned her.

“Wait, what? Why would we postpone it?” she asked. 

“You’re still having nightmares. I don’t think you’re ready for it yet, and I don’t want to make you feel like you have to do it,” he answered.

“Kristoff, I don’t feel like you’re forcing me, okay? I want to do this. I want to marry you,” Anna said. 

“You’re not just saying that for me, are you?” Kristoff asked. “Because I don’t care if we get married tomorrow or if we postpone it for another hundred years. So long as you’re here with me, that’s all I really need.” 

“I’m not just saying it for you,” Anna assured him. “I want to get married tomorrow. As for the nightmares, I think they will still plague me even ten years from now because the only thing I’ve experienced with weddings is what Hans did. They won’t stop until I replace that bad memory with a good one. That particular one won’t stop until I am happily married to you. That’s how the other nightmares stopped occurring is because we spent more time together, and you replaced every bad memory with a good one.” 

Kristoff inhaled sharply. She had never told him that before. 

“I don’t want to postpone the wedding. I know I’m ready to marry you, and nightmare Hans will not stop us,” Anna said. 

“Okay. If you’re sure,” Kristoff said.

“I’m sure,” Anna answered. Kristoff smiled and gave her a quick kiss. 

“Okay. Come here, Feistypants. It’s time to go back to sleep,” Kristoff said as he laid back down. Anna chuckled and laid her head on his chest as she closed her eyes.

Kristoff ran his fingers through her hair again to soothe her, and started singing softly. 

“Turn your thoughts from cold, unfeeling light, and listen to the music of the night. Close your eyes and surrender to your sweetest dreams...”

——

They went on with the wedding, just as Anna wanted. They had decided long ago to just have the ceremony on the theatre stage, with the reception out in the lobby. Kristoff was proud of how well Anna had handled the ceremony. She had teared up a bit during their vows, which in turn made him tear up, but other than that, she was smiling and happy through the entire thing. 

When it came time for them to kiss, Anna took off his white mask that covered half his face while he took off her veil. He had left the original mask at Hans’ place, and never dared to go back there to retrieve it. Anna had been the one to buy him this new one, and Kristoff was grateful for it. It was definitely easier to wear and lighter, especially during the summer time when it could get really hot.

Kristoff had still been a bit apprehensive about showing his scar to everyone. Anna made sure that he was standing on the left of the priest so that when she took off the mask, only she and the priest would see it. As soon as the kiss was over, he was allowed to put it right back on.

After spending hours dancing and conversing with the guests, Anna gave Kristoff the signal that she was exhausted and ready to leave. Everyone lined up to give them their send off, and Kristoff picked up Anna bridal style. Anna squealed when he picked her up, and wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her back to their room. 

“I love you, Mr. Bjorgman,” Anna said. 

“I love you too, Mrs. Bjorgman,” Kristoff replied, and then Anna pulled him down for another kiss. 

Kristoff thanked whoever was in charge for giving him such an amazing wife. Sure, there had been some rocky parts, both before they met and during their time together, but Kristoff knew that was to be expected. It was all a part of life.

He was just eternally grateful to be sharing the rest of his life with the one and only person he had ever let get close to him. His pupil. His friend. His star performer. His wife. Anna Bjorgman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end of this lovely story! Thank you, everyone, for liking and supporting this story! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Let me know what you thought, and maybe what your favorite part was! I would love to hear from you! 
> 
> Hope you all are doing well, and staying safe out there!


End file.
